Anastasia: Naruto Style
by Giulietta Marescotti
Summary: My take on Anastasia the movie, but with the Naruto crew. Takes place around 1900s, Sakura is the missing princess of the Imperial Sound, but she doesnt know of it because of the amnesea she got when she hit her head. Read to find out her story. Movie based format. Rated T to be safe
1. Prologue

**Its sure has been a while since I've been on and actually uploaded a story or updated. So far my other stories will be on hold, because they are AU and i lost inspiration for them, but this story won't be on hold. It is based off of a movie I like, Anastasia. So it will be familiar in a sense, but its a Naruto version. Hopfully you will like it and enjoy it. I dont know exactly how many chapters it will be, but its not going to be a oneshot or a two-shot. Please bear with me here.**

 **Anywho. . .read and review! ENJOY!**

 _Italics-_ the grandmother is narrating.

You will know if youve ever watched the movie. This is only the beginning of the movie. The first few minutes that she is narrating.

 **I don't own ANYTHING!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _There was a time, not very long ago, where we lived in an enchanted world of elegant palaces and and grand parties. The year was nineteen hundred and sixteen and my son Kizashi was the King of Imperial Sound. . ._

* * *

We follow an older woman, dressed in an extravagant gown, as she picks up a small object and puts it in her bag. She walks out of her room, out the door and into a carriage. Soon the carriage passes through big gates and into the biggest yard of the palace. She steps out, bows to the door man and steps into the palace. She keeps walking until she's walking across a row of chairs and stands in front of it before sitting.

"Hello darling!" She says, waving a hand to one of her granddaughters as she sees her dancing with her father and mother.

The little girl, hair as pink as cherry blossoms and eyes as green as the purest emerald, looks up and waves erratically to her grandmother before continuing her dance, which consisted of jumping up and down in circles, with her father as her mother stands to the side happily watching them and occasionally moving.

* * *

 _. . .We were celebrating the three hundred anniversary of our family rule. . ._

* * *

King Kizashi picks up his daughter and gently twirls her in the air as they laugh. "Oh papa!" You hear coming from the young child.

* * *

 _. . .And that night no star burned brighter than that of our sweet Sakura, my youngest grand daughter. She begged me not to return to Konoha so I had a very special gift made to her, to make the desperation easier for both of us. . ._

* * *

Sakura, done dancing with her father, runs up the stairs past where her older sisters were sitting in a row of chairs before their grandmother. In her hand she has a drawing and readily gives it to her grandmother as she reaches her with a wide smile on her face. You can see her grandmother receiving it with the same smile. As she puts it away, the older woman pulls out the object from earlier. From behind them you see a young boy around the same age as our young Sakura, maybe a year older, with black hair, that has a tint of blue, that sticks out from the back and black eyes. He's eating a tomato as he looks at the interaction between the older woman and the young girl.

The older woman shows Sakura the trinket she brought with her and you can see on young Sakura's face the excitement and glee.

"For me?" She asks her grandmother, "is it a jewelry box?"

The young boy from earlier steps a little closer failing to see on older man coming up behind him. This man has the same hair and eyes as our young boy, yet the only difference was his hair was in a low ponytail and dressed in a tux fit for royalty, while the young boy was dressed as a servant.

"Sasuke," said the man picking him up and placing him over his shoulder. Sasuke, dropping his tomato grunts in surprise and starts to put up a fight only to give up in the end. "This is where you have been," the young man states, "father and mother have been looking all over the place for you, young man."

"Let me go!" Says the boy.

"No!" The young man says sternly. "I mean look at you little brother. What would our parents say if they found you dressed like this? You are the young prince of Imperial Konoha, you are supposed to be dressed for the occasion."

"But Itachi," whines young Sasuke, "I dressed like this so I can hide from all of the fangirls. Even if we are here as guests the still flock to me like a bee to a bee hive. I don't want to be around them."

"I know, little brother, I know." Says Itachi. "But still, you must change immediately before mother and father sees and scolds you once again. I will cover for you. Now quickly, go get changed and meet me back here. And," Itachi says as he watched his little brother leave, " _don't_ disappear again or I'll be forced to send Kakashi after you foolish little brother."

Once that is said, said boy leaves to go change unnoticed by young Sakura and her grandmother. As young Sakura continues to look at the trinket her grandmother holds, the older woman pulls out a necklace she has on.

"Look," whispers the grandmother as she connects the necklace to the trinket and turns the necklace piece.

Soon it opens and starts playing music and you can see that the two figurines dancing in the middle are young Sakura's parents.

"Ah!" Exclaims the child, "it plays or lullaby."

"You can play it at night before you go to sleep and pretend that it's me singing." She tells Sakura. Soon she starts to sing soon followed by young Sakura.

 _"On the wind, cross the sea_

 _Hear this song and remember_

 _Soon you'll be, home to me_

 _Once upon a December. . ."_

"Read what it says," she instructs the child when they're done.

Sakura takes the necklace, scrunched her eyes and read the engraving, "Together in Konoha." She looks at her grandmothers and beams, "Really!? Oh, grandmama!" And she hugs her grandmother dearly.

* * *

 _. . .But we would never be together in Konoha. For a dark shadow had descended upon the House of the Harunos. His name was Orochimaru, who we thought was a holy man, but he was a fraud! Power mad and dangerous. . ._

* * *

"How dare you return to the palace!" Exclaims Kizashi.

"What? But I am your confident!" Claims Orochimaru with indifference.

"Confident!?" Shouts the king. "Your are nothing but a traitor. . .a snake! Out of my palace!"

"Do you really think you can banish the great Orochimaru? By the unholy powers invested in me I banish you. . .with a curse!" Many gasps were heard among the guests there.

In a dark corner you can see Itachi with two older people, a man and a woman. The man looks about the same as him, but with shorter hair and the woman has delicate features and kind eyes. There were scowls on both mens faces.

"Son, where is Sasuke?" Asked the older man concerned that he has yet to see his younger son of ten years.

"I found him earlier and sent him to change father," states Itachi "I found him in some. . .inappropriate clothing, you could say. He should be here soon."

"Dear," starts the woman, "if this gets out of hand you must help our old friend. God knows what that traitorous man can do."

"Of course Mikoto," says the older man, "I wasn't planning on standing in the sidelines, but first we must find Sasuke. Kakashi?"

Out steps another figure from the shadows. "Yes King Fugaku?"

"Hurry and find Sasuke before this gets out of hand."

"Yes your majesty."

Their attention was drawn back to the evil man as he continued, "Mark my words. . .you and your family will all die on that fortnight. I will not rest until I see the end of the Haruno line. . .forever!"

Soon with a green glow, he was gone. Disappeared into thin air as the grand chandelier fell from above.

* * *

 _. . .Consumed in his hatred against Kizashi, Orochimaru sold his soul for the power to destroy them. . ._

* * *

"Go and fulfill your duty. Seal the fate of the King and his family. . .once and for all." With that little ghouls came out of the cydrilical container he had in his hand.

* * *

 _. . .From that moment on the sparkle and happiness was soon transformed into a flame of unhappiness that will soon destroy our lives forever. . ._

* * *

Shouts of fear were soon heard as Kizashi and the Uchiha family rushed to get everyone out.

"My music box!" Shouted young Sakura as she remembered that she left the little device in her room.

"Sakura! Come back!" Shouted her grandmother as she fought against the current of bodies as she followed the young child.

Soon both of them were in Sakura's room. The older woman quickly shut the door and walked briskly to the young girl's side. Both gasped in fear as they heard a loud boom. From behind a door to a secret passageway opened and a head peeked out. Soon Sasuke stepped out quickly to help both females.

"Quick! This way!" He instructed as he pulled them both by their clothes and into the passage way.

Sakura dropped her music box as she was pushed in, "My music box!"

But it was too late for her to get it for the secret door was closed by young Sasuke himself. Soon the bedroom door was opened and men with guns stepped in.

"Where are they?" Asked one of the men.

Sasuke tried to fight them off, but he quickly got overpowered and was knocked out, the little music box right next to him. Before anymore damage could be done, Itachi stepped in and knocked them all out. He picked up his brother and the music box and quickly fled the room to meet up with his family. Unfortunately, the fates of the King, his wife, daughters and only son were sealed with their blood scattered over the walls and floors. Once he reached his family he quickly explained to his father the situation.

"We must return quickly to Konoha." Said the King. "From there we will contact her Imperial Highness and decide on the further action to take. Orochimaru will be stopped, but that young girl must be saved first!"

With that they all agreed and quickly left for Konoha. Out in the snowfall we see young Sakura fleeing with her grandmother to the train station, planning on catching the next train to Konoha.

"Grandmama!"

"Keep up with me little one."

Above them is Orochimaru standing on the bridge. He soon jumps down to tackle the little girl. Both female gasps and start to fight him off. Before he can do anymore damage soon and body steps in and hold him off.

"Go!" Exclaims Kakashi as he fights Orochimaru, but doesn't do much damage since the ice soon begins to crack and Orochimaru starts to go under.

Kakashi quickly helps the females escape further before they too get thrown into the freezing cold water. Soon they arrive to the station, but they run as fast as they can for the train is leaving. The older woman is soon pulled into the train as she turns around to help her granddaughter on.

"Grandmama!"

"Hold on to my hand, sweetheart," she exclaims as she grabs Sakura's hand. The man next to her tries to help, but isn't able to grab onto young Sakura. "Don't let go Sakura, don't let go!"

But unfortunate for them, fate had other plans. Young Sakura's hand slip from her grandmother and she ends up tumbling into the platform and hits her head going unconscious.

"Sakura!" Shouts the grandmother, but it is too late. The train is too far away from her.

The older woman looks on in dismay as she sees the small speck that's left to see of where the young girl lays. . .unconscious.

* * *

 _. . .So many lives were destroyed that night. What has always been was now gone forever. My beloved Sakura, my young grandchild. . .I never saw her again._

* * *

A week later word has gotten to the Imperial King Fugaku that the older woman arrived to Konoha, but without the child.

"What do you mean she's not here!?" Explained the King.

"As it is said your majesty." Nervously explained a servant. "She arrived no less than a week ago, but without the young princess. Witnesses say that her hand slipped and the young girl fell and was left behind."

"Well we must find her! Immediately!" Shouted the King. "We will not rest until she is found and put back onto that throne. She is the last of her family. We must not let her die."

With that said the servant set out to fulfill his majesty's command. Soon there were teams made and sent to look for the young princess. Years went by and the search kept coming up fruitless. Many of the King's advisors told him to give in, but he didn't listen to them. He knew that his family would keep looking. It was the last thing he would do for his old friend, and that was to watch and protect the girl. . .once she was found.

"Dear," Mikoto said, "you know, once Sasuke turns sixteen send him and Naruto to look for the girl. They'll most likely find her. Of course we won't accept the money her Imperialness is offering, but I feel that it's the most we can do for right now."

Fugaku didn't say anything for a moment. He was thinking over what she said. "You're right. Once he's sixteen, we'll give him this assignment. He's watched her and will know better than any soldier we can send."

"I accept." They turned around to see their youngest and oldest together at the doorway of the throne room. "I will not fail father. She is too important and too kind to be out in a cruel world alone."

"Are you sure you don't have a crush on her little brother?" Teased Itachi.

"Shut up!" Mumbled Sasuke, trying to hide a blush coming on.

"Alright. In six years, Sasuke, you will head out with Naruto to find the girl. Befriend her at any costs if she's found. Even the slightest of resemblance or if you think it's her help. Even if you have to hold auditions and pretend you're in it for the money. . .do it. We owe this to her family."

With that they came into an agreement. Determination was found on young Sasuke's face as he swore to himself to find her. With that the adventure begins.

* * *

 **Well there's the prolugue. Hope you enjoyed it. I will be adding some of my twists to it or more like i will try. Depends on how my imagination will take this.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think. This will be movie based so it will be following that format, but like I said I may be changing some of it a bit as you can see with what i did. Anywho. . .constructive critisim will be good!**

 **And if you have any ideas, let me know! I will gladly welcome ideas for twists. Time to write chapter 1 and watch the movie as I'm doing this lol.**

 **Review!**

 **PS. let me know if there are any errors. I wrote this on my phone and copy and pasted it here, so I tried to go back and fix any mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well here is Chapter 1. Its done sooner than what I had thought it would be. Hope you like it. Read and Review. I would very much appreciate it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Now onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Six years later:**

We find ourselves back in the land of Sound, where everyone has moved of from what happened six years ago. People of all ages are up and moving about in their normal routines. Soon we find ourselves looking at an old factory of sorts where there are two incredible lines of people entering the building. Within this building you find workers running around working while they sing.

 _"St. Otogakure is gloomy_

 _St. Otogakure is bleak_

 _My underwear got frozen standing here all week_

 _Oh, since the revolution our lives have been so gray!_

 _Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day!_

 _Hey!_

 _Have you heard_

 _There's a rumor in St. Otogakure?_

 _Have you heard_

 _What they're saying on the street?_

 _Although the King did not survive,_

 _One daughter may be still alive!_

 _The Princess Sakura!_

 _But please do not repeat!_

 _It's a rumor,_

 _A legend,_

 _A mystery!_

 _Something whispered in an alleyway_

 _Or through the crack!_

 _It's a rumor_

 _That's part of our history"_

All throughout this you can see a young man, bright blonde hair and vivid blue eyes, roaming the street listening to what everyone says. Soon he reaches a doorway, whispers a passcode and the door opens and he hurries in. Everyone of St. Otogakure continue to sing unaware.

 _"They say her royal grandmama_

 _Will pay a royal sum_

 _To someone who can bring the princess back!"_

The same young man walked up the steps quickly looking for someone. He hears a whistle and a loud whisper of, "Naruto!", before he turns around and sees another young man with blue black hair, that stuck up from the back but you don't notice because it's hidden under a hat, and black eyes.

"Sasuke!" Says Naruto desperately. He steps close to him, whispers a few words and they set of separately.

Sasuke walks over to black marketeers watching and they try and sell what they have.

 _"A rubble for this painting_

 _It is Kizashi I swear!_

 _Count Yamato's pajamas!_

 _Comrade, buy the pair!"_

Sasuke sees Naruto eyeing the pajamas but before anything can happen he quickly steps up to him and leads him away from the woman.

 _"I got this from the palace_

 _It's line with real fur!_

 _It could be worth a fortune_

 _If it belonged to her!"_

Sings a black marketeer to Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke looks at it and pays the man before walking off with Naruto on his tail. Soon they enter through a curtain and continue walking while talking.

"Well Sasuke," says Naruto, "I got us a theatre."

"Well what a surprise." Says Sasuke teasingly. "You can be useful."

"Hey! Teme!" Exclaims Naruto. "You take that back! I woudn't be here with you, if my father didnt force me and if Hinata hadn't asked me to help you find her best friend. I miss my Hinata!"

Sasuke smirks before talking again. "Stop your wailing Naruto. Everything is going according to plan. Now all we need is the girl."

"I still can't believe we're faking these auditions and we're pretending to be sleazy people just to find her." Says Naruto. "It doesn't feel right. I mean she was. . .is our friend. There has to be another way."

"I know dobe, but you heard my father. We must do whatever it takes to find her. Even if it means being sleazy and faking auditions. I don't like it either, but just be greatful our fangirls haven't noticed us." Explains Sasuke as they walk up a series of steps. "Just remember we'll soon be out of here with three tickets in our hands. One for you, one for me and one for Sakura!"

Soon Sasuke starts singing,

 _"It's the rumor,_

 _The legend,_

 _The mystery!_

 _It's the Princess Sakura who will help us fly!_

 _You and I friend_

 _Will go down_

 _In history!_

 _We'll find a girl to play the part and teach her what to say,_

 _Dress her up and take her to Konoha!_

 _Imagine the reward her dear old Grandmama will pay!_

 _Who else could pull it off but you and me"_

Sasuke soon steps in from stepping out into the small balcony and quickly moves around collecting a few things. He soon has in his hand the small music box belonging to the princess showing it to Naruto as he stretches out his arm. He places his arm around Naruto and leads him to the balcony one again they keep on singing.

 _"We'll be rich!_

 _We'll be rich!_

 _We'll be out!_

 _We'll be out!_

 _And St. Otogakure will have some more to talk about!"_

They jump out of the balcony and stray sliding down the roof with their feet.

"Yeah!" Shouts Naruto as they keep sliding.

Down below people are dancing around a fountain of sorts.

 _"Shh!_

 _Have you heard_

 _There's a rumor in St. Otogakure?_

 _Have you heard_

 _What they're saying on the street?_

 _Hey!"_

Soon people are talking loudly and no one can understand what the other is saying through all the chatter.

 _"Hey!_

 _Hey!_

 _Have you heard_

 _There's a rumor in St. Otogakure!_

 _Have you heard_

 _Comrade, what do you suppose?"_

Sasuke and Naruto are soon walking through the crowd lifting up their hats in greetings as they walk towards a trolley, getting right on it.

 _"A fascinating mystery!"_

 _"The biggest con in history!"_ Sings Sasuke as he lifts his hat up in the air, quickly placing it back on his head before he's recognized.

 _"The Princess Sakura,_

 _Alive or dead..._

 _Who knows? Shh!"_

The window washer soon covers his face as the birds start to fly right by him.

* * *

It's is now nightfall and we find ourselves in front of a big house, the sign reading 'People's Orphanage.' Chatter of children can be heard and the name Saki loud and clear. Soon a woman is walking our giving directions to someone.

"I got you a job at the fish market." Says the woman. "You go down this path until you get to the fork in the road, go left–"

"Bye! Bye everybody, I'll miss you!" Exclaims the voice of a young woman.

"Are you listening to me!?" Demands the woman.

The young woman, hair colored like cherry blossoms and eyes as green as the emeralds, stops talking and looks at the woman. The young woman is wearing a long red scarf wrapped around her neck with a big green coat and a big beige looking dress with a red belt around, black leggings and beige flat boots. She has grey fingerless gloves and a greyish soldier type hat on. "I'm listening comrade Anko."

"You've been a thorn in my side since you were brought here," says Anko pulling and turning her by her scarf, "acting like the Queen of Sheeba."

"Bye!" Says Sakura looking back at the orphanage while Anko keeps a hold on the scarf.

"Instead of the nameless no account you are!" Exclaims Anko. Sakura looks forward once again with a scowl on her face as she closes her eyes. She unwrapped her scarf and followed Anko. "For the last six years, I've fed you, I've clothed you. . ."

Sakura started mimicking her after a minute, ". . .I've kept a roof over your head."

Anko quickly turns to look at Sakura, a scowl upon her face. She unlocks the gate quickly and opens it. "How is it that you don't have a clue as to who you were before you came to us, but you can remember all that?"

"Oh but I do have a clue as to who I am!" Exclaims Sakura as she quickly pulls out the necklace that was around her neck.

"Ack! I know." Says Anko mockingly. "Together in Konoha. So you want to go to Konohagakure to find your family?"

"Mmhmm." Says Sakura.

"Little miss Saki, it's time to take your place in life and in line too. And be grateful about it." Says Anko as she throws Sakura her scarf. "Together in Konoha! Hahaha!" Exclaims Anko mockingly as she laughs. Soon she starts coughing and mutters one last time before walking back to the house, "be grateful."

Sakura turns around and walks straight ahead as she was told. By the time she reaches the fork in the road it is slightly bright, but still dark enough to be mid morning and the snow is still falling from the sky. Making everything the eye can see a beautiful white.

"Cough, cough, be grateful." Sakura says as she mimics Anko. She stands up straights glances back before looking forward. "I am grateful. Grateful to get away! Go left she says," continues Sakura as she moves to the left a bit, but stops. "Well I know what's to the left. I'll be Saki the orphan forever. However if I go to the right. Maybe I can find," she says softly with a sorrowful look in her eyes, "whoever gave me this necklace must have loved me."

She exhale deeply.

"This is crazy. _**Me**_ –go to Konoha!?" She asks nobody as she walks in a circle arms extended. "Send me a sign. . .a hint. . .anything!" She demands as she gets even more frustrated. She sits underneath the pole with signs and places her cheek on her hand and looks down dejectedly.

From behind her a greyish white puppy comes up, barks gleefully and takes her scarf in its mouth. The pup moves runs forward a bit.

"Hey!" Exclaims Sakura as she still sits there watching the dog. "Hey!" She chuckles as she reaches for the pup. "I don't have time to play right now ok?" She tells the dog. The pup just keeps braking and moves away from Sakura with the scarf still in its mouth. "I'm waiting for a sign."

But even so Sakura still tries to reach the dog from her spot. She moves forward, but the dog moves out of her reach causing her to fall on her hands and knees. She manages to grab a hold of part of her scarf, but the dog–with the other part still in her mouth–moves a bit to the right.

"Would you leave me alone?" Demands Sakura to the pup. The pup moves around her tying her a bit with the scarf and Sakura nearly loses her balance. "Give me that back no?"

She falls forward and let's go of the scarf and the pup is left standing, wagging her tail barking joyfully on the path to St. Otogakure.

"Oh great," says Sakura, "a dog wants me to go to St. Otogakure." Soon it hits her. "Ah! Ok. . .I can take a hint." She says as the dog keeps barking. She moves towards the dog, bends to grab her scarf and looks up. She slowly gets up, grips her scarf nervously, takes a deep breath and starts singing to herself.

 _"Heart don't fail me now, Courage don't desert me, Don't turn back now that we're here."_

She takes a step slowly as the dog took a hold of a small part of her scarf again barking wildly.

 _"People always say, Life is full of choices, No one ever mentions fear."_ She glances back a bit, but the. Looks forward once more. _"Or how the world can seem so vast On this journey to the past!"_

She picks a small pile of snow and throws it in the air. The pup jumping to bite it. Soon they hear a noise and they move out of the way of a horse drawn carriage moving down the path. Sakura gets up again and moves a bit and turns as she starts singing once again.

 _"Somewhere down this road, I know someone's waiting, Years of dreams just can't be wrong._

 _Arms will open wide, I'll be safe and wanted, Finally home where I belong."_

She sings as she pick up the pup and twirls. She lets her a bit before placing her down on the ground again.

 _"Well, starting now im learning fast On this journey to the past."_

She motions the pup to follow her as she keeps walking. Soon she stops in front of this cottage house where kids are playing outside. The children step out and play with her for a bit, while the children's parents look on laughing. Eventually she keeps moving on, walking backwards as she waves goodbye to the family with a longing look on her face.

 _"Home, Love, Family. There was once a time I must have had them too. Home, Love, Family I will never be complete until I find you."_

The small pup stops in front of a family of squirrels and the two small squirrels step forward. She sniffs them and licks the while Sakura looks on, on vended knew. She soon gets up, pup in her hands and she twirls once again with the small dog in the air.

 _"One step at a time, One hope then another, Who knows where this road may go?_

 _Back to who I was, On to find my future, Things my heart still needs to know."_

She walks on top of a log as the pup is running before her.

 _"Yes, let this be a sign, Let this road be mine, Let it lead me to my past."_

 _She sings as she skips and kicks up snow in the air._

 _"And bring me home, At last!"_

Soon she reaches the end of the road, hat in her hands in the air as she looks forward and sees St. Otogakure.

* * *

 **Well thats it for chapter 1. Keep an eye out for chapter 2!**

 **Let me quickly explain: in the movie anastasia is called Anya, so here I'm calling Sakura, Saki. She still doesnt know who she is, even though in the narration i use Sakura. It just makes it a whole lot more easier for me when writing the narration part when i use Sakura instead of Saki. LESS confusing for me.**

 **Well hoped you enjoyed it! :)**

 **Constructive criticism is appreciated!**

 **Review please!**

 **PS. Sorry if Anko seems a bit harsh! . She just fit the role perfectly since i have a vivid memory of when they were about to take the second exam during the chunnin exams and she was rough and called them all brats. . .something along those lines.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter 2. At this rate that im going, I'll be updating once a day, maybe twice and be done with the story soon. Anywho, hope you enjoy it.**

 **read and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"One ticket to Konoha please?" Asks Sakura as she walked up to the ticket booth.

The grumpy looking man didn't look up from his stamping when asking, "exit visa."

"Exit visa?" Asked Sakura confused.

"No exit visa, no pass!" Exclaimed the man as he slammed the doors to the booth window shut. A gasp was heard from behind Sakura.

"Hmm." Said Sakura. She turned around when she felt a hand on her back.

"Psst." Said an old woman. She whispered, "see Sasuke, he can help."

"Where can I find him?" Asks Sakura, the pup in her arms.

"At the old palace," whispered the old woman, "but you didn't hear it from me."

"Oh"

"Go, go, go!" Said the old woman, making a shooing motion to Sakura.

Sakura turned around and started walking down the path to find the old palace. "Hmm. . .Sasuke. . ."

* * *

Voices were soon heard in a room. A groan came from Naruto as he looked on to the woman trying to act like the missing princess.

"Nice, nice." Says Sasuke looking at Naruto not really paying attention. Both knowing that this is a reject not going to happen.

Naruto runs his face as he looks at Sasuke and makes a look, yawning while at it.

"Thank you, thank you, next please!" Calls Sasuke as he's scratching off another name.

Soon a red head came and dropped her coat as she said, "grandma its me. . .Sakura."

Naruto groans at the looks she's giving Sasuke and plops his head on to the table and Sasuke, well he's trying not to kill the woman right in front of him. He soon scratched her name off the list. Goodbye Karin. _No need for anymore fangirls,_ he thought. Small whimpers were heard from Naruto.

"Oh brother." Groans Sasuke.

Soon both were walking out of the theatre dejected. Tearing up papers as they walked.

"Well teme," started Naruto, "that is the last of the girl we had to fake audition and none even came close to Sakura. But then again we are looking for a green eyed, pink haired girl. But who knows if she even has pink hair anymore!"

"Dobe," growled Sasuke annoyed, "she most likely still does. It was the only thing that came close to looking like her beloved grandmama. Sakura wouldn't change it. Even if she remembered who she is or not."

"I hope."

"We'll find her dobe." Says Sasuke optimistically, shocking not just himself but Naruto too. "She's has to be right under our noses. Hopefully she'll remember when she looks at this music box."

"And if we don't find her teme? What then!?"

"We'll find her. Trust me" he states confidently. I hope, he thinks.

As they both keep walking they accidentally bumped into a girl. Both look at each other before looking away. Not thinking twice about what happened.

"I'm looking for the old palace." Says Sakura to an old man.

"Go on. No one lives there no more. Just go away." Says the old man as he points to the huge palace.

Soon Sakura is in front of the palace walking. Looking for a way to get inside. She sees as the small pup steps in, "Tonton?" She whispers as she walks a bit looking for the pup. "To ton where are you?"

She quickly tries to pull away some of the planks that are in the way. Just as she was pulling soon a bunch came loose and she lost her balance and fell to the floor.

"Did you hear that?" Asked Sasuke as he stood up when he heard a crash.

"No." Says Naruto as he kept eating his ramen.

Sakura was soon inside walking up a few steps while looking around in amazement. "Hello, is anybody here?" She calls out, hoping someone will answer her. She takes off her scarf and places it in the big pocket of her jacket.

She keeps walking up more steps as she looks around, Tonton right behind her. Eventually both reach a table with old dusty trinkets sitting there. She sees a dust filled plate and she blows at it. Some of the dust flies off and she picks it up and looks at her reflection. Briefly she catches a glimpse of a man twirling a little girl with pink mid-shoulder length hair. She blinks rapidly and the vision goes away. She keeps walking until she reached a pot of sorts as she hovers her hands over it.

"This place," she whispers, "it's. . .it's like a memory from a dream."

She looks up at the mirrors when she opens her mouth,

 _"Dancing bears, painted wings_

 _Things I almost remember"_

Sakura starts to dance as she keeps moving along. She goes through an open door to head to the other room.

 _"And a song someone sings_

 _Once upon a December"_

Soon she reaches the throne room and looks around. She wraps her arms around herself as she keeps singing.

 _"Someone holds me safe and warm_

 _Horses prance through a silver storm_

 _Figures dancing gracefully_

 _Across my memory"_

She sings as she takes of her jacket, pulls off her gloves and throws them onto the floor. She twirls around a bit before continuing. Soon dancing figures came out of the painting and started twirling all around the ballroom right before her eyes. She look on with amazement. She starts walking down the steps and bows to the couple on her right, she walks one more step and bows to the couple on her left, the small pup looking on. Soon she on the ballroom floor twirling around all of the dancing couples.

 _"Someone holds me safe and warm_

 _Horses prance through a silver storm"_ she sings as girls surround her. From afar a man dressed like a king, a little boy dressed the same and a woman dressed as a queen step out of the painting and wait a bit. Soon the man starts walking slowly as the boy and woman look on.

 _"Figures dancing gracefully_

 _Across my memory"_ she sings as one girl puts a necklace on her. Sakura twirls and soon her clothes have changes to one designed for a princess, a crown placed on her head.

 _"Far away, long ago_

 _Glowing dim as an ember_

 _Things my heart used to know_

 _Things it yearns to remember"_

She partners up with a man that appears. They twirl and she's changed partners once again. Once again she twirled and lands into the arms of a third man. This man twirls her one more time until she's standing alone facing the man dressed like a king. He looks familiar, thinks Sakura as they bow and take place to dance.

 _"And a song someone sings"_ she finishes as she dances slowly with the man. _"Once upon a December."_ He places a kiss on her forehead and she drops slowly to the floor, head bowed.

"Hey!" Someone says.

Quickly she looks up and the spell disappears. She sees two young men, one black haired and one blonde.

"What are you doing in here?" Asks the black haired one.

"Uh!" Sakura says as she quickly gets up and runs to where her stuff is at.

"Hey!" Says Sasuke and he runs down the steps to follow her, Naruto right behind him. "Hey!"

Sakura quickly runs up the steps as fast as she can. Tonton barking away.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Sasuke says. Sakura stops right before a painting and turns around. "Hold on one second!"

"Now how did you get in he-here?" Asks Sasuke as he looks at Sakura and sees a resemblance to the princess in the picture and her.

Sakura sighs and quickly places a look of frustration on her face. Sasuke doesn't say anything as he continues seeing more resemblances and smiles a small smile.

"Excuse me," says Naruto finally reaching where Sasuke is standing.

"Naruto," whispered Sasuke, "do you see what I see?"

"You mean how she looks like the princess and like the queen?" Whispers Naruto. "Of course! You don't think?"

"She might be." Says Sasuke. "But we won't know until she sees the music box. But for now, stick to the plan."

"Gotcha."

"A dog," says Sasuke as he notices the pup next to him, "cute."

"Are you Sasuke?" Asks Sakura.

"Depends on who's looking."

"Funny." Murmurs Sakura. "My name is Saki and I need travel papers." She drops her voice to a whisper. "They say your the man to see. Even though I can't tell you who it–hey–wha–why are you circling me?" Demanded Sakura as she watched Sasuke move around her hmm-ing as he did so. "What were you a freaking vulture in another life or something?"

"I-I'm sorry." Said Sasuke, once again surprising Naruto and himself. "Saku, Saki,"

"It's Saki. S-A-K-I." Pronounced Sakura.

"Right Saki," he says, "it's just that you look a lot like–well never mind that. Now you said something about travel papers?" He asks pulling the awfully silent Naruto, who has the pup in his hands, to his side with a smirk on his face.

Sigh. "Yes. I'd like to go to Konoha." She says and he looks on almost happy, while Naruto is laughing holding the dog in the air.

Sasuke starts to look at Naruto, who's cooing at the dog. He pays his back and bit and says "Nice dog." Before turning his attention back to Sakura. "Now let me ask you something, Saki?, was it? Is there a last name that goes with that?"

Sakura fidgets and starts to rub her fitness as she answers, "well, this is gonna sound crazy, but I don't know my last name. I was found wandering around when I was ten years old."

"And-uh-before that? Before you were ten?"

"Hey look, I know it's strange," states Sakura, "but I don't remember. I have very few memories of my past." She finishes as she plays around with her necklace.

"Hmm. . .thats. . .perfect." Said Sasuke.

"Well I do have one clue, however, and that is Konoha."

"Konoha?" Asks Sasuke.

"Right. So can you two help me or not?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispers turning around, "tickets." Naruto quickly takes out the tickets and hands them to Sasuke from behind. "Sure we'd love to help. Actually were going to Konoha ourselves. You see I have three tickets here," Sakura tries to reach for one, but Sasuke moves out of the way, "unfortunately the third one is for her, Sakura." He finishes by pointing to the painting.

"Oh!" Sakura says, but both Naruto and Sasuke quickly pull her along as they walk.

"We're going to unite her highness Sakura with her grandmama." Says Naruto.

"You do kind of resemble her." Inputs Sasuke.

"The same green eyes," says Naruto.

"The Haruno eyes," says Sasuke.

"Kizashi's smile," points out Naruto.

"Mebuki's chin," says Sasuke as he turns her head once again back to him.

"Oh and look," finishes Naruto by grabbing her hands, "she even has the grandmother's hands."

Sakura quickly pulls away her hand from him.

"She's the same age, the same body structure." States Sasuke.

"Are you trying to say that I am Sakura?" Asks Sakura as they keep walking.

"All I'm trying to say is," starts Sasuke briskly, "is that I've seen thousands of girls all over the country and not one of them looks as much as her highness as you. Just look at the portrait!" Sasuke says pointing to the painting.

"I knew you were crazy from the start," declares Sakura, "but now I'm thinking that you are both mad."

Sasuke runs before her, "Why? You don't remember what happened to you,"

"And no one knows what happened to her," says Naruto.

"Your looking for family in Konoha." Says Sasuke.

"And her only family is in Konoha." Finishes Naruto.

"You ever thought about the possibility?" Asks Sasuke leading her to the portrait.

"That I could be royalty?" She asks them.

"Mm-hmm." They said.

"Well I don't know," she states, "I mean it's hard to think of yourself as a princess when you're sleeping on a damp floor," she says while Tonton starts growling at Sasuke's hand, "sure, yea. I guess every lonely girl would hope she's a princess."

"Somewhere one little girl is." Naruto said. "After all the name Sakura means she will rise again."

"Really wish we could help," interrupts Sasuke after looking at his watch and smirking, "but the third ticket is for her highness Sakura."

Sakura sighs and looks at the painting again before making a decision.

"Good luck." Says Sasuke as he's leading Naruto away.

"What are you doing teme?" Whispers Naruto. "I mean she's about as close as we're going to get."

"All she wants to do is go to Konoha." Declares Sasuke. "Why should we take her along? She may just not be her. Even with the uncanny resemblance." He says. "I'm not taking someone who will just bring more pain to her Imperialness."

"But I think we're walking away to soon!"

"Wow you can think?" Teased Sasuke. "Not to worry, dobe. I got it all under control." Sasuke says as he smirks. "Alright, now walk a little slower,"

Soon they slow their pace down and Sasuke begins to mentally count down. Sakura looks at the portrait a bit longer before deciding.

"3. . .2. . .1. . ." says Sasuke when he hears Sakura call out.

"Sasuke!"

"Right in the palm of our hands." Says Naruto. "But I hope you're right when you say it's her."

"Dobe, you're the one that said its her, but whatever. I hope we're right about her too."

"Sasuke wait!" Shouted Sakura.

"You called?" He turns around.

"If I don't remember who I am, who's to say that I'm not a princess or whatever she is?" She asks cheekily.

"Keep going."

"And if I'm not Sakura, then he majesty will know right away and it will bean honest mistake." Says Sakura.

"Sounds plausible."

"But if you are the princess," says Naruto walking up to her and putting an arm around her shoulders, completely ignoring the glare Sasuke is sending his way, "then you'll finally know who you are and have your family back."

"You know he's right." Declares Sasuke. Shocking Naruto for the third time. "Either way it gets you to Konoha."

"Right!" Says Sakura.

They both shake hands and both felt electric currents shoot up their bodies. They didn't look away until Sasuke yelped in pain.

"Ow!" He says after Sakura gripped his hand a bit too hard. "May I present her royal highness princess Sakura."

Unknown to them an eerie wind blows.

"Tonton! We are going to Konoha."

"Yea no," says Sasuke. "The mutt stays."

"What are you talking about?" Asks Sakura. "She goes."

"No."

Above them, standing there, watching them is a white bat of sorts named Kabuto.

"Yes." Says Sakura.

"I'm allergic to dogs." Says Sasuke.

"Tough luck."

* * *

"Sakura?" Asks the bat. "There's just one problem there bub, she's dead." Soon the candle mext to the bay blew out without him noticing. "All the Harunos are dead. Dead. . .dead. . .dead."

As soon as he finished saying that, a small green ghoul came out of the cyndrilival container from behind him.

"Am I right my friend?" He says turning to the ghoul. "I mean how can that be–" but he stopped when he realized who he was talking to. "Ah!" He turns around to meet another one. "Geh!" He falls over the ledge but soon catches himself. "Oh come on. Am I supposed to believe that thing woke up after all these years, just because some girl claims to be a Haruno?" He covers his head from the ghouls. "Ok, ok already I got the message. Not cut it out with the glowy and the ghouls people. Of that thing came back to life, then that means that Sakura is alive!"

* * *

"Leave the dog." Bickered Sasuke.

"I'm not leaving Tonton!" Sakura fought back.

* * *

"And that's her!" Said Kabuto and soon the object moved. "Wah!"

* * *

"Come on, we have a train to catch." Said Naruto.

* * *

"Wah, woo!" Said the bat as soon as the object wrapped it's string around one of the bat's leg. "Mayday, mayday!" Said Kabuto before he was pulled into the water. "Wah!" He says as he's being pulled through many twist and turns just about until he reaches Orochimaru. "I say, ow!"

"Who dares intrude on my solitude?" Demands Orochimaru, stepping out from a pillar. "Out! Get out!" He says choking Kabuto. Soon he realizes who it is. "Kabuto? Is that you?"

"Master? You're alive?"

"In a matter of speaking." Grumbles Orochimaru as an eyes came out.

"Whoa! Careful there." Says Kabuto.

"Somethings happened." He says.

"Yea."

"I knew it!" Says Orochimaru as he walked. "I could feel it!the dark forces stirring."

"I'm not surprised." States Kabuto. "Because I saw her, Sakura."

"Sakura?" Exclaims Orochimaru. "Alive? That Haruno brat!"

"Yea. Ain't that the kick in the head. I guess a curse ain't what it used to begin master."

"That's why I'm stuck here in limbo!" He says walking around once again. "My curse is unfulfilled!"

Both his hand and the bat flew off and crashed into a pillar.

"Look at me!" Says Orochimaru. "I'm a wreck! I'm just falling apart."

"Actually considering the amount of time you e been dead you look pretty spify to me master." Says Kabuto, putting his hand back on his wrist.

"This was before I lost my key to my powers!"

"You mean this thing?" Says Kabuto pointing to the object."

"Give it to me!" Says Orochimaru grabbing the object. "Now it will all be fulfilled."

 _"In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning_

 _And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be -_

 _It scared me out of my wits -_

 _A corpse falling to bits!_

 _Then I opened my eyes_

 _And the nightmare was...me!_

 _I was once the most mystical man in all Konoha._

 _When the royals betrayed me they made a mistake!_

 _My curse made each of them pay_

 _But one little girl got away!_

 _Little Saki, beware,_

 _Orochimaru's awake!_

 _In the dark of the night evil will find her_

 _In the dark of the night just before dawn!_

 _Aah..._

 _Revenge will be sweet_

 _When the curse is complete!_

 _In the dark of the night_

 _She'll be gone!_

 _I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!_

 _Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!_

 _As the Pieces fall into place_

 _I'll see her crawl into place!_

 _Do Svidaniya, Saki, Your Grace!_

 _Farewell..._

 _In the dark of the night terror will strike her!_

 _Terror's the least I can do!_

 _In the dark of the night evil will brew._

 _Ooh!_

 _Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real._

 _In the dark of the night_

 _She'll be through!_

 _In the dark of the night_

 _Evil will find her_

 _Find her!_

 _Ooh!_

 _In the dark of the night terror comes true._

 _Doom her!_

 _My dear, here's a sign -_

 _It's the end of the line!_

 _In the dark of the night..._

 _In the dark of the night..._

 _In the dark of the night..._

 _Come my minions,_

 _Rise for your master,_

 _Let your evil shine!_

 _Find her now,_

 _Yes, fly ever faster_

 _In the dark of the night..._

 _In the dark of the night..._

 _In the dark of the night..._

 _She'll be mine!"_

He finished as he was watching Sakura and Sasuke getting on a train heading to Konoha. Soon many ghouls were cooking out and leaving the place to follows their masters command and find Sakura and do Orochimaru's bidding.

* * *

 **Well, thats it for chapter 2. Going to start working on chapter 3 nect. Keep and eye out! It may be done today, or maybe tomorrow depending on how fast i can get it done.**

 **Reviews are welcomed! Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Well here's chapter 3 as promised. Updating two chapters in one day, I'm on a roll! whoo! Well i hope you enjoy it!**

 **I want to thank all of my reviewers, although not many, I'm glad that you enjoy this!**

 **On to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

 **Read and review please! Much appreciated!**

* * *

Chapter 3

We find ourselves now on a train on route to Konoha. Naruto is writing a few things I'm a book with is picture on it with and ink pen, while little Tonton is beside him on her back whining a bit. He dips the pen into the ink and brings it up letting it drip. He uses the feather to tickle Tonton's belly as she growls in appreciation. Naruto looks up at Sasuke as he puts a luggage bag above Sakura's head as Sakura looks at Tonton. Naruto clears his throat a bit. Sasuke is about to sit back down until a growl stops him.

"Mutt gets the window seat?" He says looking down at the dog and then to Sakura. Tonton barks happily laying her head back down just as Sasuke is moving to sit next to Sakura. "Stop fiddling with that thing and sit up straight. Remember," scolds Sasuke, "you're her highness Sakura."

"How is it that you know what princess do or don't do?" She scoffs as she looks at him.

"That's for me to know." Smirks Sasuke.

"Teme be nice." Says Naruto.

"Shut it dobe."

"Right." Says Sakura rolling her eyes.

"Look Saki," starts Sasuke, "I'm just trying to help ok?"

Naruto looks up from what he's doing to see Sasuke leaning over Sakura a bit and rolls his eyes at Sasuke's body language.

"Sasuke," says Sakura sitting up straight at the edge of her seat, "do you really think I'm royalty?"

"You know I do." Says Sasuke hopefully. _I really hope you are,_ thought Sasuke. _I mean, you're an exact replica. The only thing is you don't have no memories at all to help. I just hope our hunch is right with you._

Naruto looks at Sasuke as he says that and thinks the same thing. Both are hoping it's her, while Sakura dreams that it's her.

"Then stop bossing me around." States Sakura bringing both Naruto and Sasuke out of their trance.

Naruto gaufs, by quickly covers it up to make it seem like he was coughing. Sasuke looked at him and raised an eyebrow to let him know he wasn't buying it, while Sakura had a concerned look on her face.

"Argh!" Says Sasuke.

"She certainly has spunk, doesn't she Sasuke?" Teases Naruto.

"Yea, I hate that in a woman." Grumbles Sasuke.

Sakura quickly sticks out her tongue while Sasuke isn't looking, but quickly puts it away as Sasuke is turning back around. Naruto sees the exchange and quietly laughs to himself. _Oh, Kakashi would have a field day if he saw how the great Sasuke can't tame a girl,_ thought Naruto. Naruto pulls out a paper and starts tallying again how many wins each person has in an argument. _If this keeps going, poor teme will be embarrassed to see how many arguments he lost. I can't wait!_

Sasuke clears his throat before talking. "Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot."

"Well so do I." Says Sakura briefly looking away from the book she was reading. "But I appreciate your apology."

"Ok. . .wait, apology?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. "Who the hell said anything about an apology. I was just saying that we–"

"Please, don't talk anymore." Says Sakura with a slightly annoyed look on her face. "Ok? It's only gonna upset me even more."

"Fine!" He says. "I'll be quiet if you will."

"Alright. I'll be quiet."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine." Says Sakura as she has the last word.

Sasuke quickly huffs and looks out the window. Thinking about anything and everything. If they were doing right, what could go wrong, but mostly if they have the right girl. _My heart says we do, but my mind is skeptical. And here father thought I would be the one to know her the most. Just because I looked at her from afar whenever we visited and I was always in servants clothing whenever we bumped into each other, doesn't mean I would know her. It just means I'll be able to identify her through her appearance. I don't know her. The only thing I do know is her love of everything beautiful, her love of family, but mostly her love of singing and dancing whenever she pleases. Saki looks like her and her name sounds like an abbreviation of what we always called her, but I can't help but wonder. . .is this her? Mother would have been better for this. She would know her more than any of us can. And Naruto,_ thought Sasuke, _he has somewhat an idea, but doesn't know either. I mean, he's only really talked to her around Hinata. And even then it was a brief greeting. Why didn't we brig Hinata along? Right! King Hisashi wouldn't appreciate his eldest galavanting through the whole country with just to men. Sigh, in words or Shikamaru, this is such a drag._

"You think you're gonna miss it?" Sakura interrupts Sasuke from his thought.

"What? Your talking?"

"No!" She says. "Sound?"

"Well believe it or not Saki, I wasn't born in Sound."

"Oh really?" She asks intrigued. "Where then?"

"That will be for you to find out over time, my sweet." Sasuke smirks.

"Humph!" Says Sakura dejectedly leaning further into her seat. _If he's not from Sound, then he can either be from Ame, Getsu, Hoshi, Ishi, Iwa, Kiri, Kumo, Kusa, Shimo, Taki, Tani, Tsuki, Yuga, Yuki, Yume, Suna or Konoha. All these main cities in these countries. Which one?_ She thought. "Wanna narrow it down?"

"Which ones have you come up with?"

"Ame, Getsu, Hoshi, Ishi, Iwa, Kiri, Kumo, Kusa, Shimo, Taki, Tani, Tsuki, Yuga, Yuki, Yume, Suna or Konoha, where we're heading right now." I stated.

"Seems you thought about this," he smirked, "but I'll be nice. I'll narrow it down to two. From there based of whatever knowledge you have you choose."

"Ok."

"Suna or Konoha."

With that Sasuke went back to looking out the window.

 _Gee, that makes it so much more better. . .NOT! I mean the way he acts it can go both way, but he Naruto seem close so they're probably from the same place which means Naruto is also from one of those two. But he seems like he can come from Konohagakure instead of Sunagakure, with how bright and kind and open he is. But I know Konoha is ruled by the Uchihas. All known for black eyes and black hair, but I've never really seen one to even look for similarities. Gah!_ Sakura runs her forehead in frustration while Sasuke looks at her from the corner of his eye, a slight smirk playing on his lips. _All this is making my head hurt. I'll just have to observe and choose later on. Right now, there are more important matters at hand. Finding out who I am. If I'm this princess or not. Sigh, what a pain!_

"So are you planning on make Konoha your new home?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, and I'm assuming, you're probably not going to go back where you came from, so are you going to make Konoha your new home?"

"What is it with you and homes?" Asked Sasuke baffled.

"Well for one, it's something any normal person wants." She declares getting up while Sasuke puts his feet up on the other side. "And another thing, it's something that. . .oh you know what forget it!" She finishes as she stands on the bench and walks over his feet.

"Fine!" Says Sasuke moving himself up more.

"Argh!" Sakura growls annoyed. The door to the room opens and in steps Naruto. "Oh thank heavens you're here. Can you please remove him from my sight?" She says pointing to Sasuke.

"Teme what have you done now?" Asks Naruto amused at their behavior.

"Me!?" He asks shocked. "It's her!"

"Hah!" Yells Sakura as she walks out the room and into the hallway.

"Teme," starts Naruto, "watch it."

"Dobe, I don't know about you, but she doesn't seem like her. Well personality wise. Sakura was always so kind."

"Teme I know you've seen her from afar and all, but there were few occasions when I would do something to upset Hinata when we were kids and I would have to face Sakura's wrath. This reminds me of those times. It seems like we have the wrong girl, but in my heart I know we don't. Sasuke," says Naruto, "for once listen to your heart and not that dumb brain of yours."

"My dumb brain?" Asked Sasuke smirking. "Have to looked in the mirror?"

"Hey!" Said Naruto, not getting offended because he knows this is Sasuke. "So is there some unspoken attraction?"

"Wha!?" Wide eyed Sasuke asks. "To that skinny brat? No! Are you nuts?"

"I was only asking."

"Naruto you're the only one that knows of my feelings for Sakura."

"Yes and if Saki is her?"

"Then we may have a chance, if she'll have me." Sighs Sasuke. "But if she's not her, and Sakura is dead my fathers council will have me marrying someone else. They only considered Sakura because of the relationship between our parents."

"Yes, but Sasuke your parents will be behind you no matter what. Think about it." Says Naruto letting Tonton.

"Yea, whatever." Mumbles Sasuke stepping out of the room and closing the door.

Outside the train we see a trail of Orochimaru's ghouls nearing the train. They quickly get in through an opening at the top of the train.

Naruto was walking behind a couple looking at their papers when he hears the male say, "Last month the traveling papers were blue, but not they are red." Naruto gulps and quickly walks back to the room they have.

"This is what I loath about this government," says Naruto as Sasuke looks up, "everything's in red."

"Red?" Asks Sasuke. _Son of a–what else can go wrong. Stupid Itachi didn't tell me about the change in advance._ "Damn! Itachi didn't tell me a thing. I should've been more careful."

"It's not his or your fault teme." States Naruto. But I propose we move to the baggage car quickly before the guards come."

"I propose we get off this damn train!" Says Sasuke handing Naruto some of the luggage.

Tonton starts barking as soon as she sees one of Orochimaru's ghoul.

"Hey," says Sasuke shaking Sakura slightly. Only to be hit straight in the nose. "Ow!"

"Oh sorry! I thought you were–oh it you. Then it's fine." She says.

"Come on. Let's go." He says pulling her up. He soon starts walking out the door.

"Where are we going?" She asks putting on her jacket.

"I think you broke my nose." Says Sasuke as he keeps walking while rubbing his nose.

"Men are such babies!" Mumbles Sakura as she follows along.

Soon they reach the baggage car.

"Yes. Perfect!" Says Sasuke placing down the luggage.

"She'll freeze." Says Naruto

"She can thaw out in Konoha." Says Sasuke.

"The baggage car?" Asks Sakura amused. "There wouldn't be any problems with out papers now would there mistro?"

"Of course not your grace," says Sasuke, "it's just that I would hate to see you forced to mingle with all those commoners."

Tonton starts barking wildly as she sees the same green glow from earlier. The ghouls quickly flew to where the baggage cart was held with the rest of the train and snapped it off. Soon the baggage cart was left all on its own.

"Woah!" They said as they were pushed against the wall of the carriage when it broke.

"What was that?" Asked Sasuke as he fell on Sakura.

"I don't know." Said Naruto. "But there goes the dining car."

"Get off!" Said Sakura as she kicked Sasuke.

"I'm trying!" He said. "Ow! Stop kicking."

"Uh. . .Sasuke," said Naruto.

"What?" Demanded Sasuke.

"I think someone has flambéed our engines!" He said as he looked ahead at the engine catching on fire.

"Somethings not right." Said Sasuke. He too kid his coat and started climbing. "Wait here. I'm going to go check it out."

"Are you crazy!?" Asked Sakura. She turns to Naruto, "Well go after him and stop him!"

"I can't." He says. "Once teme makes up his mind, there's no stopping him."

Sasuke soon comes back. "There's no one driving it and it's getting way to hot. We're going to have to jump."

"Jump?" She asks as Sasuke opens the door. "Yea sure! After you pretty boy." She finishes as they see how high up they are.

"Fine! Then we're going to have to unlock the car from the engine."

Quickly the ghouls rushed to melt the locks together to prevent them from unhooking it. Sasuke quickly goes and kneels down.

"I need a wrench or something. Come on! Quickly dobe!"

"I'm hurrying!" Says Naruto as he quickly pulls out a wrench. "Here!"

Sasuke starts to bang on it. Only to have it break on the end. To tint barks at a box of explosives and Sakura quickly picks up one and lights it up.

"Come on! There has to be something else!" Only to have Sakura quickly hand him the lit explosive. "That'll work." He smirks.

He quickly places it in between and grabs Sakura's hand and they all rush to hide behind some luggage. "Go, go, go!" Soon they hear an explosion.

"What do they teach you in those orphanages?" Asks Sasuke as Sakura and Naruto covers their heads while Sasuke uses his body to cover his head and Sakura.

"The breaks won't budge!" Naruto tells Sasuke while Sasuke puts out a small flame.

"Turn harder!" He says. Naruto does only to have it end up breaking. "It's ok. We have a lot of track left." Sasuke tells Sakura trying to ease her worry.

Soon a green glow appears only to have this evil creature break the train bridge over a river. They look up only to see the tracks broken. They all gasped.

"You were saying?" Said Sakura.

"Grr!" Growled Sasuke. He quickly run and picks up a chain. "I have an idea Naruto! Quickly and help me out."

Unfortunately Naruto trips and gets himself stuck. Sasuke quickly climbs over the edge.

"Hand me the chain." Demanded Sasuke. Sakura hands it to him. "Not you." Said Sasuke.

"Naruto is busy at the moment." She states smirking; Sasuke smirking right back.

He quickly ties it around something, but soon something breaks off and nearly hits him.

"No, no!" He says reaching for something.

Quickly Sakura grabs a hold of his outstretched hand and helps pull him up. They both stare at each other and then to the tree that breaks.

"And to think that could've been you." States Sakura.

"If we live through this. . .remind me to thank you." Sasuke tells Sakura.

"Trust me I will." She says.

"Here goes nothing. Brace yourselves." Says Sasuke as he drops the part of the chain with the hook.

It flies about and eventually hooks on the rail, but soon the rail starts to come up failing to stop the train. Fortunately for them, the cart turns on its side. The guys grabs the bags quickly and Naruto has a hold of Tonton, while Sakura links her arms with both men.

"Well this is our stop!" She says.

They all look at each other briefly before taking that leap and jumping off.

"Ah!" They say as they land in a pile of snow.

The engine and the cart soon fell off the tracks and onto the floor below and the blew up.

"I hate trains." Says Sasuke to his companions. "Remind me never to get on a train again."

* * *

Orochimaru on the other hand is looking at them through a green fog of sorts. He starts to rub his forehead in frustration.

"Gah!" Says Orochimaru as he shakes his head, letting out all his lent up frustration.

"Wow," says Kabuto, "take it easy their. Your I you should really watch your blood pressure master." He states. "My cousin, Izzy, yea he just up and stopped. Stress is a killer. And he's a fruit bat, no meat."

"How could they let her escape?"

"I guess your right. I guess this relic's broken." Says Kabuto as he tries to pick up the relic.

"I sold my life, my soul everything for this. And you almost destroyed it." Says Orochimaru chocking Kabuto once more.

"I get! You break it you buy it!"

"See that you don't forget."

"Oh yea sure. Blame the bat. What are we easy targets?" Whines Kabuto.

""Sakura sir," he says getting up, "just wishing I could do the job for you sir. I'd give her a hah! Then a hyah! Then a who-ah!" Kabuto said making karate moves. "And then I'd kick her sir."

"Oh don't worry, I have something else in mind. Something inticing. . .something more evil." Says Orochimaru running a long fingernail down the glass of the relic.

* * *

 **Well thats it for chapter 3 folk! I sincerly hope you enjoyed this. Updates are coming as fast as I can have the chapters done. that is if i don't get interrupted or life gets thrown my way lol.**

 **I have about less than hour left of the movie. We're about half way through, the movie. The story, maybe, I'm not sure lol.**

 **Anywho, please review! I love getting reviews and knwing what you guys think!**

 **Ja-ne!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Well here is chapter 4. Most likely I'll be updating once a day. With work in the mornings and then me working on these chapters in the afternoon and hopefull getting them done, then they'll be updated once a day. If all goes as planned.**

 **Anywho, onto the story. There's a bit of SasuSaku romace in here, a mentioned NaruHina. I'm about more than halfway done. i have maybe another forty something minutes left of the movie.**

 **Well onto the story!**

 **once again, I would love to thank all my readers. Those who view, favorited and also to those who reviewed! I'm really happy you enjoy this!**

 **Read and Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!**

* * *

Chapter 4

We find our protagonists walking down a snow covered path.

"Argh, are going to walk to Konoha?" Sakura asks.

"No. We're going to take a boat in, Kirigakure."

"Oh so we're walking to Kiri?"

"No, your highness, we're taking a bus." Replies Sasuke as he shows Sakura around where they're walking. Explaining a few things.

"A bus!" Exhales Sakura. "That's nice."

"Mmhmm." Says Naruto, extending a hand to her to help her a bit.

Soon they reach a bridge and take a quick break before continuing on.

"Hinata, my dear," exclaims Naruto loudly, "Naruto is on his way!"

"Who's Hinata?" Asks Sakura.

Naruto winced at her question, but hides it quickly. _Can't fault her for forgetting,_ thought Naruto.

"Hinata is a sweet and tender girl." Naruto explains. "Eyes that show her soul, shy smile that makes you smile. . ."

"Aha," says Sasuke quickly grabbing Naruto's arm, "Naruto icksnay on Hinata-ay." He whispers.

Naruto doesn't heed his warning. "She's like a decorative pastry filled with laughter." He finishes dipping Sasuke.

"Is this a person? Or a pastry puff?" Asks Sakura looking down at Sasuke who is still being dipped by Naruto.

"She's the best friend to the young princess herself!" States Naruto dreamily.

"But. . ." Starts Sakura, "I thought we were going to see her Imperialness herself?" Sasuke quickly gets up and starts to walk away to hide himself. "So why are we going to see the princess' best friend? Sasuke?"

"Well you see," starts Sasuke smirking slightly, "the thing is, no one gets near her Imperialness without going through Hinata first. She's the eldest of the Hyuuga House, so she was sent to keep her Imperialness company, even though she stays somewhere else. Also, because since she was–is best friends to the young princess and with all claiming to be her, she's the best to know who's the real her. Hinata also, like many, believe they princess Sakura is not dead, but missing."

"Oh no," Sakura days taking her hands of her hips and moving them in the air emote placing them in her side again as she turns her back on Sasuke and begins to pace, "no, no, no, no, no. Not me," she quickly turns to Sasuke moving her hands angrily, "nobody ever told me I had to prove I was her and to her best friend!" Soon she starts liking Sasuke's chest. "Show up, yes, look nice, fine, but _lie_?"

"You don't know it's a lie." Defends Sasuke as he pulls her hand away. Rubbing the spot she poked. "What if it's true?"

"Hmm." Says Sakura as she starts pacing again.

 _Dammit! Stupid Naruto! Please let this convince her. My heart tells me it's her, but my head disagrees. I'm listening to my heart and we can't lose her, I can't lose her. At least not again. Especially since she's right here. If this is her that is,_ thought Sasuke. He quickly goes in front of her. Opening his mouth to keep explaining.

"Ok so there is one more stop you have before knowing who you are. I just thought this is one of those things you had to see through the end."

Naruto, oblivious to everything, keeps skipping behind them thinking about his precious Hinata.

"But look at me," says Sakura lifting up her clothes, "I'm not exactly princess material here! Argh!" She yells frustrated and stomps away.

Sasuke glares at where she goes. Soon she's standing next to Naruto on the bridge. He hands her a rose and both lean to look down at the river, unaware of the glares from the black haired man.

"Tell me, Saki, what do you see?" Asks Naruto, finally choosing to help Sasuke out.

"I see a skinny little nobody," she says dejectedly. "No past. . .and no future." She finishes and throws the rose into the river.

Naruto stops petting Tonton before grabbing her face and moving it to the reflection in the river. "I see and engaging and fiery young woman. Who on a number of occasions who's shown a regal command equal to any royal in the world. And I have knows my share of royalty."

Sakura looks at him seemingly still unconvinced. "How can you know?"

"You see," he starts, "Sasuke and I we have a past. Hopefully you will find out. But we've seen our fair share of royals. We know you have what we're looking for. We believe in you. Just. . .trust us and everything will fall into place."

Both smile at each other and come to an agreement, sibling relationship. Sasuke comes to stand next to Sakura real close.

"So are you ready to become the princess Sakura?" He asks her.

She looks at him wary, while Naruto and Tonton glare at him from behind.

"Ugh!" Sakura huffs rolling her eyes and walks down the bridge a bit.

"What?" Asks Sasuke.

"There is nothing left for you behind," says Naruto softly, "everything is in Konoha."

"Hmm," she says contemplating. Soon she comes to a decision, "gentlemen, start your teaching."

Both Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes widen before composing themselves once again. They quickly glanced at each other and both thought the same thing. Both are glad they weren't going to lose her again.

"I remember it well," starts Naruto, _"You were born in the palace by the sea."_

 _"A palace by the sea?_

 _Could it be?_

 _Yes, that's right._

 _You rode horseback when you were only three."_

Naruto sang while pointing at a horse like cloud in the sky as they walked a bit down the bridge.

 _"Horseback riding? Me?_

 _And the horse..._

 _He was white!_

 _You made faces and terrorized the cook!_

 _Threw him in the brook!"_

Both Sasuke and Naruto sang as they made gestures that go along with what they knew. Sakura's eyes lit up as she giggled.

 _"Was I wild?_

 _Wrote the book!"_

Naruto extended a hand as she took it and stepped over Sasuke. Sasuke quickly got up afterwards. A small glare on his face yards Naruto's and Sakura's joined hands.

 _"But you'd behave when your father gave that look!_

 _Imagine how it was!_

 _Your long-forgotten past!_

 _We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast!"_

Both Naruto and Sasuke sang as they stepped behind her. Each taking a hand and elbow and leading her.

 _"All right...I'm ready!_

 _Now, shoulders back and stand up tall_

 _And do not walk, but try to float._

 _I feel a little foolish._

 _Am I floating?_

 _Like a little boat!"_

They sang. Quickly Sasuke bows and then grabs her hand and places a quick kiss as how the song goes.

 _"You give a bow._

 _What happens now?_

 _Your hand receives a kiss!_

 _Most of all remember this:_

 _If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it._

 _Something in you knows it -_

 _There's nothing to it!"_

They both sang. Trying to instill com confidence in Sakura, knowing that she'll get it down pat. Both still hoping they found the right girl.

 _"Follow in my footsteps, shoe by shoe!_

 _You can learn to do it too!"_

Now we find them all sitting on the back of a truck of sorts as it moves. Taking them towards their destination.

 _"Now, elbows in and sit up straight_

 _And never slurp the stroganoff._

 _I never cared for stroganoff!_

 _She said that like a Haruno!_

 _The Samovar._

 _The caviar._

 _Dessert and then goodnight?_

 _Not until you get this right!"_

She looked at them hopefully that they would be done soon, but that was quickly crushed with the looks they have her. She bit her bottom lip and nodded her head.

 _"If I can learn to do it_

 _If he can learn to do it_

 _You can learn to do it!_

 _You can learn to do it_

 _Pull yourself together_

 _And you'll pull through it!"_

Naruto and Sasuke harmonized as Sakura rode the horse with ease. They quickly shred a glance and a hopeful smile as they see that she's having no problem keeping up. I think we might just have found Sakura, both thought. She looks back at them and blows them a kiss.

 _"Tell yourself it's easy_

 _And it's true!_

 _You can learn to do it too!"_

Both Sasuke and Sakura look back and see Naruto being thrown over his horse and into a pile of mud. They both stopped and laughed while Naruto glared at them both. Soon all of them were back onto the back of the truck.

 _"Next, you must memorize the names of the royalty._

 _Now here we have Kropotkin_

 _Shot Potemkin_

 _In the Botkin._

 _Oh!_

 _And dear old uncle Vanya loved his vodka_

 _Got it Sakura?_

 _No!"_

She gave each of them a frustrated and confused look, before continuing to pay attention to what they were teaching her.

 _"The Baron Pushkin_

 _He was...?_

 _Short!_

 _Count Anatoly_

 _Had a... ?_

 _Wart!_

 _Count Sergei_

 _Wore a feathered hat._

 _I hear he's gotten very fat._

 _And I recall his yellow cat!"_

Both Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other with shocked looks on their faces. Soon they smiled widely and the hope they had grew even more. Although they still held some doubt, but little but little it seems that our Sakura is slowly remembering pieces and confirming their suspicions.

 _"I don't believe we told her that._

 _If you can learn to do it,_

 _I can learn to do it!_

 _Don't know how you knew it_

 _I simply knew it!_

 _Suddenly I feel like someone new..._

 _Sakura, you're a dream come true!"_

Sasuke and Naruto watch her amazed as she quickly picked up riding a bike without them showing her at all. Sasuke looks at Naruto and gives him an 'I told you so' look and Sasuke just rolls his eyes at his childness.

 _"If I can learn to do it,_

 _If I can learn to do it_

 _You can learn to do it!_

 _You can learn to do it._

 _Pull yourself together_

 _And you'll pull through it!_

 _Tell yourself it's easy,_

 _And it's true -_

 _You can learn to do it,_

 _Nothing to it!_

 _You can learn to do it too!"_

They harmonized for the last time as they walked up the ramp onto the boat. Soon, a few minutes later the boat was on its way sailing towards Konoha.

"Here," says Sasuke holding out something for her, "I bought you a dress."

Sakura giggled, but was touched. "You bought me a tent." She said as she moved it a bit to see the dress.

"What are you looking for?" Teased Sasuke peeking through the head of the dress.

"The Sound circus!" She exclaims. Teasing him right back. "I think it's still in here!"

"C'mon," he says handing her the dress. "Just put it on." Soon he's walking up the steps and looks back and sees her staring a bit at him. He quickly looks away to hide his blush.

Sakura looks at him until he's gone up the steps and walks into the room to change her clothes.

We find Sasuke and Naruto playing chess and soon hear Sasuke saying checkmate and Naruto yelling that he cheated. From the side they have yet to notice that Sakura came up with the blue and white dress, with a black belt wrapped around her waist. She quickly fixes herself and ruffles her mid-back length pink hair, which cascaded down in waves, and fixed her bangs a bit. She a smiled a bit, learned her throat and twirled as Naruto look up.

"Wonderful!" He says getting up from his chair. "Marvelous! And now you are dressed for a ball and you will learn to dance for one as well."

Sasuke looks up and is stunned into silence as he sees her. Soon his heart starts to beat faster than normal. _The resemblance is now uncanny. She looked it before, but now we can definitely see it. We might just have found our–my Sakura,_ thought Sasuke as he got up and stood there.

"Teme!" Says Naruto as he pulls Sasuke towards Sakura.

"Um," says Sasuke nervously, surprising himself, "I'm not very good at it." He semi-lies. He may be the young prince to the Uchiha house, but with the many times he hides as a servant he hasn't gone out to waltz like his brother does. Yes, he knows, but a little bit of it. Not the amount he's supposed to know as a prince.

"And one, two, three. One, two, three," says Naruto instructing them. Naruto, unlike Sasuke knows how to waltz. He got it down pat, with the help of Hinata. He knows enough to seem sophisticated. Especially since he comes from the House of the Namikaze, but uses his mother's surname Uzumaki, to hide from pestering people. "No, no, Sakura. You don't lead. Let him." He explains softly to her.

Sasuke and Sakura get into position again as they try one more time.

"That dress," said Sasuke trying to hide a blush, "looks really beautiful."

"Do you think so?" Asked Sakura blushing slightly and looking up at Sasuke through her eyelashes.

"Yes. I mean it was nice on the hanger, but it even looks better on you." He compliments. "You should wear it."

"I am wearing it." She smiles.

"R-right." Says Sasuke flustered. "Of course. I'm just trying to give you a. . ."

"Compliment?" Asks Sakura hopefully.

"Of course, yes." He says softly.

Naruto sits off to the side watching them as he doings starts to sing.

 _"It's one-two-three and suddenly_

 _I see it at a glance -_

 _She's radiant_

 _And confident and born to take this chance._

 _I taught her well._

 _I planned it all!_

 _I just forgot..._

 _Romance!_

 _Naruto, how could you do this?_

 _How will we get through this?_

 _I never should have let them dance!"_

He finishes, watching as they continue to dance.

 _Well if this is her, then there is no problem with romance. But if not and someone else is, which I doubt because she has shown to know things we haven't taught her, then we might have a problem. But I doubt it. They look good together. I wish Hinata and the other were here to see the Teme waltzing when he has never chosen to do so on his own. Sakura would be good for him. That I know. Dattebayo!_ Thought Naruto as he continued to watch them waltz together with serene and happy expressions on their faces.

"I'm feeling. . .dizzy." Sakura says breathlessly. Looking at Sasuke lovingly.

"Kind of lightheaded?" Sasuke asks breathlessly as well. Smiling a small smile.

"Yea."

"Me too." He says. Stopping them from confusing further and taking her hands in his. "Probably from spinning." He looks her in the eyes. "Maybe we should stop."

"We have stopped." Sakura whispers.

"Saki. . .I," whispered Sasuke.

Naruto counties to look at them, whisking he could hear them. He smiles a knowing smile and counties to watch their exchange.

"Yes?" She asks.

Sasuke soon leans in to kiss her, both closing their eyes, but soon the moment was broken when Tonton started barking at Sasuke. He pulls away reluctantly.

"Your doing fine." He says and quickly walks away while looking down.

Naruto looks dejected, but knows what's going through Sasuke's head. _I swear Teme,_ thought Naruto, _I will help you. I know this is our Sakura, your first love. I will help you get her. Well more like I'll convince you. This is her. I can see it. She has that gleam she only ever had when she looked at you. That smile she always have to you. And how she talks, dammit Teme! Do you not see. Yes! She may not remember, but my mind and heart now tell me it's her. I just still really hope we're right or too many people will get hurt._

Sakura still stands there looking confused and slightly hurt although she doesn't know why just yet.

* * *

 **Well there's chapter 5. Hopefully you enjoy it. I mean I know i did! And I'm the one writing this through following the movie. So i know what happens, but. . .stupid ponka (the name of the doggie, idk if i spelt that right) he/she just had to ruin their moment T_T.**

 **Anywho, review! your responses are very much appreciated!**

 **Ja-ne!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Well here is chapter 5. Sorry about the late update. Had a bad headache which still hasn't quite gone away, so I took a nap. But. . .I got up and started to work on this chapter after i woke up. Hope you enjoy!**

 **I would like to thank all of those who viewed, favorited, alerted and reviewed my story so far. You guys are the best!**

 **Read and Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, unfortunately.**

 **A/N: the dream sequence is in italics and its broken up from the rest of the story with line breaks. Just to make it easier to know.**

* * *

Chapter 5

It is now might time and we find ourselves inside their room. Naruto and Sakura are on the floor sitting with blanket covering their legs and Tonton sitting on top of Naruto.

"Urgh," says Naruto looking pale.

Sakura looks up at him worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine." Says Naruto. "I'm just a little envious. I mean look at Teme. He can sleep through anything. Even the shaking of this damn boat."

"Oh." She says. "By any chance Naruto, do you get sea sick?"

Tonton starts barking near Sasuke's legs. Sasuke quickly kicks the bag and Tonton in it as he changes sides to sleep on. The bag and Tonton soon fall into the floor. The small music box tumbling out. Sakura stops brushing her hair and picks up the small object.

"Pretty jewelry box, isn't it?" Asks Naruto after he yawned for the nth time.

"Jewelry box?" Asks Sakura, little dancing figure fading in around her as she speaks. "Are you sure that's what this is?"

"Well what else would it be?" Naruto asks feigning not knowing what it actually is. Testing Sakura to see if she can figure it out.

"Something else, something special," she says as she moves the object in her hands, "something to do with a secret."

Naruto stares at her wide eyed. _Dattebayo! Almost there!_ Thought Naruto as he continued to watch Sakura.

Soon Sakura is brought out of her trance as Tonton licks her big toe and makes her laugh. "Is that possible?"

"Anything is possible." Naruto says slightly frowning as he gets up on to his bed. "You taught Teme how to waltz didn't you. Sleep well your majesty."

Sakura soon follows and gets into her own bed. The one below Naruto. Naruto's bed dips a bit and dearly squishes Tonton who was in Sakura's knees. Sakura laughs lightly and kicks Naruto's bed. Soon both are fast asleep.

* * *

"There she is master." Says Kabuto.

"Pleasant dreams princess." Says Orochimaru. "I'll get inside your dreams where you can't escape." He finishes moving his arms around the glowing fog that shows our dear Sakura's image.

* * *

Back into the room we see Orochimaru's ghouls floating in from the bottom of the door. They change into butterflies and soon fly around above her head.

 _Sakura is laying in a field of colorful leaves. She moves sits up and sees a young boy with the same color eyes like her waving at her. He motions her to follow him and she does so willingly._

* * *

Outside of her dream we see her doing exactly as she does in her dream. She gets up and gets out of the bed. Following the imaginary boy in her so called butterflies leading her the way. Tonton soon starts to get up and starts whining as soon as she sees that Sakura is missing. The room is soon afterwards in cases in lighting; a clear sign that it's outside of the room we see Sakura continue to follow the butterflies up the stairs. She slightly wobbles. Inside the room, Tonton is scratching the door and barking trying to get out. She soon gives up and goes to Sasuke and tries to get him up. Outside the room we see the boat being shaken a lot and we see our dear Sakura climbing a small set of ladders trying to reach her destination.

* * *

 _In her dream we see her climbing up the small rock formation, still following the little boy. She tries to keep up, but is slightly unsteady._

 _"C'mon!" You hear the boy say as they reach the top and both soon start skipping._

 _The little child's laughter can soon be heard. The dream seemingly innocent. Soon up ahead we see three young women with seemingly pink hair and green eyes. They look to be slightly older than Sakura. They jump down and you hear the splash of water. Sakura who's smiling the whole way stumbles back a bit._

* * *

Outside her dream world we see her stumbling back as she's being pelted with the rain. She has a constant smile on her face. Back in the room we see Tonton still trying to wake up Sasuke almost succeeding. With one last bark Sasuke gets up groggily.

"Tonton what?" He asks annoyed. "What Tonton?" Soon he notices why Tonton was barking. "Saki? Saki!?" He yells as he sees her empty bed. Soon he's getting up and rushing out the door to find Sakura. "Saki!" He says as he rushed up to the boat platform.

We see Sakura standing now on the ledge of the boat. Hanging on by the rope there.

* * *

 _In her dream she's standing on the edge of the falling tree. She's smiling down at what she sees below. Below in the water are her father and three sisters floating._

 _"Hello sunshine!" Her father says._

 _"Hello!" She says back waving._

 _"Jump in!" He says motioning towards her. The little boy jumping in. "Jump!"_

* * *

Outside her dream we see her laughing and placing her hands together. Sasuke, on the other hand, is running around looking for her getting hit with the oncoming waves as he does so. "Saki!" He says getting up onto a looking point. "Saki no!" He says grabbing onto a loose rope as he sees her shot to jump.

She looks back, still in a dream like trance, with a confused look.

* * *

 _In her dream we see her father changing forms as the background transformed also._

 _"Yes!" He says. "It's the Haruno curse! Jump! Jump!" He says as he tries to grab her and pull her down._

* * *

Outside her dream we see Sasuke finally behind her grabbing her off the ledge as she puts up a fight. He gets both of them off the ledge as he speaks to her. "Saki! Saki! SAKI! Wake up!"

Sakura wakes up from her dream breathing heavily. Eyes looking around the place like a scared deer. "The Haruno curse! The Haruno curse!"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asks confused.

"I keep seeing so many faces. So many faces." She says breathlessly hugging Sasuke.

Sasuke hugs her back tightly and reassuringly. "It's was a nightmare. You're ok now. You're safe." He places his head on top of hers. He gives her a quick kiss to the head, but soon places his head back on top.

* * *

"No!" Says Orochimaru as he watches the exchange in his glowing little orb.

"Easy master," says Kabuto, "this is no time to lose your head. Literally."

"You're right. I'm calm. I am heartless." Says Orochimaru. Soon he realizes something. "I'll have to kill her myself."

"You mean physically?" Asks Kabuto surprised.

"You know what they say," he starts, "if you want something done right, do it yourself."

"But that means going topside." Stated Kabuto.

"Exactly!" He said. "I have so many fond memories of Konoha and killing the last of the Harunos will be icing on the proverbial cake."

"But you're dead! You're falling apart. How do you plan on getting to Konoha in one piece?"

"I thought we'd take the train." Stated Orochimaru as he shut up with Kabuto hanging onto the trinket.

* * *

Soon we find ourselves outside of a big house. Inside there is a dark blue haired girl standing behind another girl with pink hair. The only difference is this woman's hair is dyed pink, it's not natural which means she's another trying to pass of as her Imperialness' missing granddaughter.

"We would take picnics on the shore o Sunday's. Haven't you have anything better to do?" Asked an older woman, with very pale pink hair held in a bun looking annoyed.

"Oh dear now!" Says the dark blue haired female. "You have to leave now. Goodbye!" She says looking back at the older woman, a worried look on her face.

"No more," whispers the old woman, "no more."

"I'm so sorry, your majesty." Says the woman. "I honestly thought she was real. Even though she seemed a bit different, but I guess I keep asking very simple questions." She states making some tea. "But I'll be prepared next time. I'll think of some really tough questions."

"No Hinata," she says, "I'm sorry, but my heart can't take it anymore. I will see no more girls claiming to be Sakura." She finishes putting the picture face down.

Hinata looks at her with a sad look.

* * *

Back with out protagonists we find them side a cat heading towards Hinata.

"Where is uncle Boris from?" Asks Sasuke.

"What if Hinata doesn't recognize me?" Asks Sakura.

"She will! You're Sakura."

"Well three days ago I didn't have a past and now I'm trying to remember an entire life time!"

"That's why you have me. Now where is uncle Boris from?"

"Mist?"

Soon we find ourselves back outside the same house from earlier. Naruto is knocking on the door as Sakura from behind bites her bottom lip nervous. A maid answers the door, but I soon pushed away by Hinata. She looks at Naruto and smiles.

"Hinata, my sweet!" He says looking at her.

Sasuke and Sakura look at each other amused before looking back at the couple.

"Naruto!" She says blushing. "This is unexpected. Oh but look at me," she says, "where are my manners, come in, come in."

All three follow Hinata inside as Tonton finally is able to get through the gate only to be met by the door shutting in her face. She quickly jumps onto a flower bed by the window to watch what happens.

"May I present, her grand Imperialness, her highness Sakura Haruno." Says Naruto as Sasuke pushes Sakura further.

"Ah!" Exclaims Hinata as she gazes upon Sakura. "Why she does look like her. I mean the resemblance is uncanny, but so did many of the others."

Naruto quickly pulled her off to the side. "Hinata, you know her better than anyone. What do you honestly think?"

"She reminds me so mucho of her. More than any of the others did. But you can never know. Was there anything that she seemed to know that you guys haven't 'taught' her?"

"Aside from how she should act and the family history. She seemed to recognize the music box and didn't quite believe me when I try to pass it off as a jewelry box. Oh! And she taught Teme how to waltz!"

"Well let's see how this goes." She says. "But Naruto my heart tells me this is her."

"Well Hinata, so do mines and Teme's."

Soon they were back with Sasuke and Sakura. Hinata quickly started to question Sakura like she did with everyone else. Tonton was outside whining slightly, while Sasuke and Naruto looked on in hope that they found her and didn't just waste their time. House went by before Hinata asked her the last question.

"Finally," asked Hinata as she sat next to Naruto. Sasuke standing behind Sakura who was also sitting down. "You might find this an impertinence question, but indulge me. How did you escape during the siege of the palace."

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked wide eyed and frightened. _Dammit! She's not gonna know this. Nobody but me and the dobe know this. Shit!_ Thought Sasuke smacking his forehead.

Sakura slowly grabs her necklace as she says what she remembers. "There was a boy. A boy who I always bumped into. He wore servant a clothes, but I've never really seen him work in the palace. I only even saw him when guests were over." Sasuke and Naruto look at Sakura, eyes widening even further. Both knew that they never told her any of it, but were relived and shocked that she knew. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, smiled and nodded their heads in agreement. They just found their Sakura, but she doesn't know it yet. Hinata watched the exchange and knew from there that this girl, no young woman, was her long lost best friend Sakura. "He opened a wall. I'm sorry that sounds crazy. Walls opening."

"So. . ." Asks Naruto, "is she a Haruno?"

"Well she answered every question." Stated Hinata winking.

"You hear that Saki, we did it!" Naruto says hugging Hinata and then Sakura. Tonton barking excitedly from outside.

Sasuke slowly walk away to stare out the window in his own thoughts. _We did it. . .never thought I'd be so relived. We found her. We found Sakura! Sakura! I can finally have her around again. This time I'm not letting her go. She's not gonna disappear on me again. My family has to find out. As soon as I get the chance, I have to call them. They must know._ Thought Sasuke. He turned back around and stared at Sakura. _I finally found you, love. And I won't let go. You are her and we must get you to your grandmother and then to my family. You'll be one of us. Soon I'll tell you who I am._

"So when do we get to see the empress?"

"Naruto, I'm afraid you don't." Says Hinata softly. "She said she'll see no life girls. Her heart can't take no more."

"But Hinata," whined Naruto, "there must be a way." He drops his voice into a whisper. "This is her. That last question, nobody really knew who the boy was. They ask thought it was a servant boy, but she knew he wasn't a servant. Maybe she didn't know it was Sasuke, but she knew he wasn't from her palace. This is her. This is our Sakura. Sasuke's Sakura."

Hinata gasped and started thinking of a way for them to meet. Her lavender eyes quickly widen in mischief. "Do you like the Sound ballet?" She asks them. "I believe they're performing tonight! The empress and I never miss a performance. We never miss a performance." She winked at Naruto before heading to the kitchen.

Naruto quickly steps outside and runs up to Sasuke. "We did it Teme. We found her! We found our Sakura!" He quickly turns around as Sakura comes out and hugs Naruto.

"You're right dobe," says Sasuke softly watching Sakura once more, "we sure did."

"Hinata wants to take us shopping for the ballet!" Sakura says as Naruto lets her go. "Shopping in Konoha, can you believe it!"

She twirls and soon we find ourselves outside of one of Konoha's famous stores. She walks out as the doormen bow and Sasuke looks at her. She has on a purple dress, her hair help up, and little heels on her feet. Sasuke on the other hand is wearing a suit. Soon they all start to sing.

 _"Lovers!_

 _Ooh La La!_

 _Welcome, my friends, to Konoha._

 _Here, have a flower on me."_

Hinata sings as she hands Sakura a fliers with a beaming smile on her face.

 _"Forget where you're from._

 _You're in Fire country!_

 _Children, come!_

 _I'll show you that Konohian joie de vivre!"_

Soon Sakura is pulling Sasuke along as they all walk arms linked together.

 _"Konoha holds the key to your heart_

 _And all of Konoha plays a part._

 _Just stroll two by two_

 _Down what we call "la rue"_

 _And soon all Paris_

 _Will be singing to you!_

 _Ooh La La_

 _Ooh La La_

 _Ooh La La!"_

Sasuke and Sakura watch as all of the people from Konoha join along and dance.

 _"Konoha holds the key to l'amour!_

 _And not even Freud knows the cure._

 _There's love in the air!_

 _At the Follies Begere!_

 _The Konohian have it down to an art!_

 _Konoha hold the key to your heart!_

 _Oh la la"_

Soon Hinata is in between a bunch of posing men and drags Sakura with her.

 _"When you're feeling blue_

 _Come to Le Moulin._

 _"When your heart says don't,_

 _The Konohian say do!_

 _When you think you can't_

 _You'll find you can can!_

 _Everyone can can can!"_

Soon all four are sitting down at a round table watching the 'Can Can Girls'. Hinata flicks her foot and her shoes flies off. Naruto quickly goes to retrieve it, but find it difficult to get back because of the dancing girls. Sakura giggles as she leans on Sasuke and Sasuke looks at her smiling.

 _"You can can can too!_

 _Whee!_

 _Whee!_

 _Whee!_

 _Konoha hold the key to her past._

 _Yes, Princess, I've found you at last._

 _No more pretend,_

 _You'll be gone,_

 _That's the end..."_

Sasuke sings as a male comes up and takes her waltzing. Soon she moving around the dance floor as Sasuke looks on from his seat through his glass. Soon they're all on top of the mountain with the faces of all the Kings who were in reign and the current King.

 _"Konoha hold the key_

 _To your heart!_

 _You'll be "très jolie" and so smart!_

 _Come dance through the night_

 _And forget all your woes_

 _The city of light_

 _Where a rose is a rose!_

 _And one never knows what will start!_

 _Konoha_

 _Holds the key..."_

Sasuke looks on lovingly as he watches Sakura move with a smile on her face. _Just because I found her and want her doesn't mean she'll want me to. If she wants to stay with her grandmother and not be with me after she finds out I'll respect that, but for now I'm going to be selfish. I'll stick with her until the end. I just hope she doesn't give me that right hook of her that she always has. But I really hope she'll have me in the end._ Thoughts Sasuke.

 _"To her..._

 _Heart!_

 _Ooh La La!_

 _Ooh La La!"_

Soon fireworks exploded all around as Naruto, with his arm around Hinata's waist, and Sasuke with his hand behind Sakura's lower back look on fascination.

* * *

 **Well there you have it! That was chapter 5 folks! I only have about another half hour left of the movie, so that mean probably another 2-3 chapters. Oh boy, I promised myself i wasn't going to cry once i started nearing the end. Keep and eye out for chapter 6!**

 **PS. the last chapter or epilogue is gonna be soooo different, so i hope i can do it justice. I know how i wanna play it out, but I'll tackle it when i get there. Wish me luck!**

 **Review! i always want to know what you think!**

 **Ja~ne!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Well here is chapter 6. sorry for the late updating. Once again i fell asleep after work. Whoops! Better late than never though no? Anyways, hope you like it. 2 more chapters to go. There is some parts in here that ive made up since were nearing the end.**

 **Once again, I would loove to thank all those, who favorited, alreted, viewed and reviewed. You guys are the bomb!**

 **Anywho, onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!**

 **Please read and review!**

* * *

Chapter 6

We find Naruto and Sasuke waiting for Sakura in front of the building where the ballet will take place. Sasuke watches as Naruto paces back and forth nervously.

"Dobe, stop pacing." Says Sasuke. "We don't have anything to be nervous about. She's the princess."

"I know." Says Naruto. "But her majesty might not believe us. Even though we have proof. She remembers how they escaped."

"She'll believe dobe."

"Right. So what happens afterwards. You. . ."

"I'll leave her be if that's what she wants. If she doesn't feel the same way. I just hope she doesn't get mad that I hid who I was. I mean, it was orders from father. But dammit Naruto! Why is this so hard?" Said Sasuke frustrated.

"Oh Teme," sighed Naruto. "Love will always be hard and confusing and complicated. But I know she can't be mad at you long. Especially if your parents talk. Speaking of which, have you called them?"

"Yes. They said they'll meet her as soon as her grandmother announces another ball. Hopefully soon to announce Sakura back into the royal society."

"Well the rest of our friends will be happy to have the Konoha twelve back together." Said Naruto.

"True." Stated Sasuke. "I'm just happy we found her."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "You've got to tell her Teme."

"Tell me what?" Asks Sakura.

Both Sasuke and Naruto turn to look at her. Sasuke stares at her slightly wide eyed while Naruto's mouth is hanging wide open.

"How beautiful you look." Says Sasuke, noticing the slight makeup, the fact that her hair is in a bun with her bangs left hanging. She sure looks like royalty now. Thought Sasuke. The only thing missing is her crown.

Sasuke gives her his arm while the enter. Naruto and Hinata soon following. Sakura was walking up the stairs and waited for Sasuke before confusing as he gave his coat to the coat man. Sasuke looks up and sees how form fitting Sakura's black dress is. His mouth hangs slightly open before composing himself and climbing the stairs to reach Sakura. Naruto and Hinata look on with knowing looks on their faces. They soon sit down and Sasuke pulls out some binoculars.

"Look there she is." He says giving the object to Sakura.

She takes them and looks on in fascination at the woman. "Please. . .let her remember me."

Soon the ballet starts and they all start paying attention. As Sakura watches the ballet she can't help but feel nervous. She plays around with the pamphlet up until it gets torn to pieces. Sasuke watches her amused and eventually takes hold of her hand and brings it up to his lips and gives it a kiss.

"Everything will be fine," he says. "Trust me." Still holding onto to her hand the ballet ends. "C'mon. I guess it time." As they walk down to where she's at, Sakura starts to run her forehead once again nervous. "Relax, it's gonna be great."

Soon they reach the doors. Sasuke tells her to wait while her introduces her correctly.

"Sasuke," says Sakura. "We've been through a lot together." Sasuke looks at her in anticipation. "And I," she says not sure where's she's going, "want to say thanks. For everything."

"Not a problem." Says Sasuke breathless. A little disappointed, but he can't fault her. "I'm glad to have met you."

Sasuke enters the room, but notice that the door wasn't closed all the way so Sakura can hear ever word being said.

"Please inform her highness that I have found her granddaughter, princess Sakura."

"I'm sorry," says Hinata playing along, "but her majesty will see no one."

"Please tell that young man," starts Sakura's grandmother, "that I've seen far to many girls pretending to be my granddaughter and that I'm not going to see anymore."

"But if you'll just give me–"

"If you'll excuse me, I plan to live out the rest of my lonely life in peace."

Sasuke and Hinata share a look. Hinata shrugs her shoulders and closes the curtains. Sasuke quickly walks through, not giving Hinata a chance to stop him.

"Excuse me your highness," says Sasuke nearing her. She looks at him, "if you'll give us just one moment, I can tell you, you won't regret it. Please." Sasuke begs her.

"No!" She said. "There have been far to many men who have trained young girls and changed them, but they're never Sakura."

Sakura on their her hand hears their argument from outside.

"What did you say your name was young man?" Asks the older woman.

"Sasuke."

"I've heard of you." She says angry. "You have held auditions to find the right girl to play Sakura. Word gets around young man."

Sakura gasped and you can see the hurt on her face. She doesn't know whether to walk away or stay.

"But your grace, we've come from sound, and I'm begging you, give her a chance." Sasuke looked at her pleadingly.

"And other I've come from farther." She says not budging.

Hinata looks on with a worried look. This is not going so well. Please your majesty, reconsider. You're making a big mistake. Though Hinata.

"How much more pain do you wish to cause on an old woman. Remove him!"

Sasuke is soon quickly grabbed by two men and thrown out the room. He lands on the floor and looks up at Sakura. Guilt soon settle into hi stomach as he sees the look on her face.

"It was all a lie." She states not meeting his eyes.

"No–" starts Sasuke.

"You used me?" Asks Sakura interrupting Sasuke. "I was just a part of your con to get her money?" She asks close to tears.

"No, no, no, no!" He says desperately, knowing he's losing her. _Dammit!_ He thinks. "It may have started out that way, but right now in this moment it's not like that. What me and Naruto did, we have a reason. Something that we were going to tell you after you saw her majesty and a few other people. Everything was going to be explained in its moment. You are Sakura! Believe me!"

"Enough! From the very beginning you _lied!_ And not only did I believe you but argh!" She says pushing Sasuke in her anger.

"Saki listen, when you spoke about the hidden door and the little boy, that was m–"

"No!" She interrupts him. "I don't wanna hear anymore of what 'I remembered'. Leave me ALONE!" She says and slaps him in the face hard.

She soon walks away, not looking back and missing the complete look of hurt and loneliness that was on Sasuke's face.

"Saki!" He tried to run after her, but two men got in the way.

Outside of the building we see Sasuke waiting. Soon her majesty walks out and gets into her car. Sasuke getting into the drivers side and quickly starts it up and moving.

"Gai, slow down." She says unaware of Sasuke.

"I'm not Gai, and I'm not slowing down." Responds Sasuke.

"What in heavens name are you doing?" She demands.

"Fixing what has been wronged."

"Stop this car!" But her demands were on deafs ears.

Soon they reached Hinata's house. Sasuke quickly got out of the car and went to open the door for her majesty.

"You have to talk to her. Just look at her. Please!" He begs.

"I won't be badgered by you a moment longer." She says lifting her head up.

"Do you remember this?" He asks holding out the music box.

"Where did you get this?"

"I know you've been hurt, but it's possible that she's been lost and alone as much as you have." He states.

"You'll stop at nothing will you?" She asks amazed at his resolve.

"Meh," he says shrugging his shoulders, "I'm probably as stubborn as you are your majesty."

Back in the house we find Sakura packing away all her clothes into a suitcase. A know I was soon heard.

"Go away, Sasuke." She said not bothering to see if it was actually him.

The door soon opened and in stepped her majesty. Sakura turned around ready to tell off whoever entered only to be stunned by seeing her grandmother, yet still not knowing that it's her.

"Oh!" She gasps. "I'm sorry. I thought you were. . ." She trails off.

"I know very well who you thought I was." Says the grandmother. She walked further into the room. "Who exactly are you?"

"I was hoping you could tell me." Said Sakura.

"My dear," began her grandmother, "I'm old, and I'm tired of being conned and tricked."

"I don't want to trick you." Says Sakura earnestly.

"And I suppose the money doesn't interest you either?"

"I just want to know who I am." Sighed Sakura. "Whether or not I belong to a family. Your family."

"You're a very good actress. Bet yet in fact, but I've had enough." She says as she begins to walk away.

Sakura stays where she's at but soon smells a familiar scent. "Peppermint?"

"An oil for my hands." Says the grandmother.

"Yes." Says Sakura. "I spilled a bottle. The carpet was soaked and it forever smelled like peppermint. Like you!" She says giddy.

The grandmother looks at her. She sits down at the bench in the room. "I used to lie there in the rug and oh how I missed you when you went away." Stated Sakura as she gets bit and pieces of her memory. She starts to play with the necklace around her neck. "When you came here. To Konoha." She said in realization.

The grandmother pays the space next to her.

* * *

Back with Sasuke we watch him waiting outside with Naruto and Hinata.

"Do you think it worked?" He asked.

"I hope so."

Both Naruto and Hinata nodded in agreement.

* * *

"What is that?" Asks the grandmother looking at Sakura's necklace.

"This?" She asks. "Well I've always had it. Ever since I can remember."

"May I?" Asks the older woman and Sakura nods her head. She hands it to her. "It was our secret. My Sakura's and I's." She says as she pulled out the music box.

"The music box." Recognition soon flashed on Sakura's face. "To. . .to sing me to sleep while you were in Konoha!"

She connects the necklace to the music box and soon starts humming. The music box starts to open and play its music.

 _"Hear this song and remember_

 _Soon you'll be, home with me_

 _Once upon a December"_

They finished and looked at each other.

"Oh Sakura!" She says. "My Sakura!"

Soon they both hugged.

* * *

From out the window all three see the exchange. All smiling at the reunion.

"Well," says Sasuke. "I have to get going to the palace. I'll meet you guys at the ball when she announces it."

"What about Sakura. What if she asks of you?" Asked Hinata.

"Tell her we'll meet again soon." He said looking longingly at the window, but more specifically her.

"Alright Teme. Be safe." Said Naruto giving him a 'man hug'. Hinata nodded her head as she gave him a hug goodbye.

* * *

We find ourselves now inside of a clock tower of sorts. Orochimaru giving commands to Kabuto.

"Get me a comb." He says. "Get me some cologne. I wanna look my very best."

"That might take some work."

"Then snap to it!" We're going to a party." He said as he dropped the newspaper that announced the ball and the introduction of the missing princess. "We'll let her have her moment and then she'll die! We will crush her."

"Again with the crushing," said Kabuto. "Sir I'm begging you please let this go and get a life!"

"Oh I'll get a life Kabuto. . .hers." He says laughing.

* * *

Back in the palace of Konoha we find ourselves in a throne room. The King and Queen sat upon their thrones as so did the eldest prince. They were waiting for their youngest to arrive with his two companions to finally fill them in. Soon the doors opened and in stepped three figures.

"Sasuke," says the queen.

"Mother." Bowed Sasuke.

"Well son?" Asked Fugaku. He gives his father the newspaper. "I see you succeeded."

"Yes!" Said Naruto. "It was hard and we had doubts, but there were so many things that she showed us that proved it was her."

"He's right your majesty." Said Hinata. "The last clue was when she told us exactly how she got away. Not many knew."

"Good. We will go to the ball and reintroduce ourselves to her." Said Fugaku. "And Sasuke you will introduce yourself as her fiancé."

"Well father that might be hard." Fugaku raised an eyebrow while the other two had confused looks. Hinata and Naruto sympathized with him. "She believe that we were actually trying to conn the grandmother. And since she would listen to me when I tired to explain, who knows if she'll listen when I show up differently."

"Well you have to meet the grandmother again don't you?" Asks Itachi. Sasuke nodded his head. "We'll try again. If not mother will explain. Father and I will o my make it worse."

"Of course!" Said Mikoto. "Let me know, Sasuke. But first you must explain to the grandmother. I'm sure she will remember you after an explanation."

"Of course mother."

"Alright. Now all we do is wait for the ball." Said Fugaku.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Soon they all walked out and went their separate ways. Sasuke walked to the garden and say under a cherry blossom tree. Thinking about our dear Sakura. _Alright! I'll try one more time. If not mother has a go. I hope she listens and understands. I should've told her from the beginning, but she still wouldn't have believed anyways._ Thought Sasuke. _Oh Sakura. . .only you can make me be like this._

From the Kings quarters we see Mikoto and Fugaku look down at their son.

"Mikoto," started Fugaku.

"I know dear," she said. "Only time will tell, but I know that after I explain she will understand and all will be well once again."

With that they both walked away and have Sasuke some privacy.

* * *

 **Well that was chapter 6. I still can't believe its almost coming to and end. I'm getting sad! wah! T_T**

 **Well i hope you enjoyed it! please review! I would love to know what you think.**

 **PS theres about 20 mins left of the movie so the next chapter will be the last for the movie one, with tiwsts of course and I'll try to write and epilogue.**

 **Remember: review!**

 **Ja~ne!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Well here's chapter 7. Sorry for the delayed update. The last two days I was busy. Good news is that I finally have my glasses so i can read from a distance and drive without worry about passing an exit or something. The difference from when i wear and don't wear glasses is amazing!**

 **Anywho. . .there is only one more chapter left. And that is based off my my way of ending this. Also, there are twists in here. I added my own thing since we're nearing the end.**

 **I would also like to thank my viewers, my favoriters, my alerters and my reviewers. YOU GUYS ROCK!**

 **Read and Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!**

* * *

Chapter 7

We find ourselves in an extravagant room. The grandmother was siting in a chair of sorts while Sakura was on the floor. Both were talking about old time and reminiscing. Soon both were laughing without a care in the world now that they both found each other.

"I remember now," said Sakura, "how much I love them." She finished looking at a family portrait that she held.

"They would not want us to live in the past. Not now that we have doing each other." Said her grandmother as she reached over and handed her a drawing. "Oh! Look here the drawing you gave me. Remember?"

Sakura laughed. "Yes! Yumi made me so mad. She said it looked like a pig riding a donkey." Both laughed at the memory. "She was right."

"Your laughter once again, I hear my dear Kizashi, your father." She said. She walked over to a box and opened it. Out she pulled a crown fit for the heir/ruler. She walked over to Sakura as she placed the crown on her head. "But you have the beauty of your mother, Mebuki, empress of all Sound."

"Oh!" She gasped. She turned around to look at herself in the mirror. She stared at her reflection wide eyed.

Soon we find ourselves in a grand room with a staircase leading up. Sakura looks at her gown and smiles as she twirls. Hinata is on her left clapping joyfully while the seamstress is on vended knee watching happily.

We soon find Sasuke and Sakura's grandmother in a room upstairs away from where Sakura is at. Sasuke bows to her.

"You sent for me your grace?" Asked Sasuke.

"Ten million ryō as promised." She said motioning to the money. "With my gratitude."

"I accept your gratitude your majesty, but I don't want your money." He says staring blankly.

"And why not?" She asked curiously.

"Because what I want can't be given."

"Oh really?" She says. "May I ask you something?"

"As you wish."

"Who are you? You seem to be more refined than just a mere young man."

"We'll do you remember this boy dressed as a servant that was always around when you had the Uchiha over as guests?"

"Yes." She nodded her head.

"That boy was me. The boy who sent you through the secret passageway. I always wore those clothing to hide from my fangirls. I'm Sasuke Uchiha, your grace, the second son to King Fugaku Uchiha of the Uchiha clan." He said bowing.

"Oh!" She gasped. "And why did you hold auditions. Sasuke took a deep breath and explained what his father planned six years ago. How he was supposed to fake auditions and pretend to be planning a con, while in reality he was looking for the missing princess based off of what eye witnesses said. "Well thank you. Be rest assured that the Uchiha and Haruno shall always be allies. Now what is it that you really want?"

"Thank you your grace. Also, like I said, what I want can't really be given."

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"Yes." He sighed. "But she refused to listen. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go find my family quickly and change, so the introductions can be made. But first I will tell my family I'm going for some air. I," he said taking a deep breath, "I have to clear my head."

With that he bowed and walked out the room. He was walking down the steps when he bumped into Sakura. They both stare at each other until they break apart.

"Hello Sasuke." Says Sakura.

"Hello." He says.

"Did you collect your reward?" She asks sharply.

"My business is done." Says Sasuke coldly as he starts walking down the stairs again.

"Young man," says this old man. Stopping Sasuke in his tracks. "You will bow down to princess and address her as your highness."

"Oh no, that's alright." Says Sakura.

"Please, your highness." Says Sasuke lifting up a hand to stop her. "I'm glad that you found what you are looking for."

"I'm glad that you did too." She says as she looks at him emotionless.

"Well then, goodbye your highness." He says as heroes one more time before leaving.

"Goodbye." Sakura says longingly as she watches him leave.

We find ourselves in a different room as we see Naruto fixing himself up once again into his royal clothes. Tonton is looking at her reflection as she shakes her head to get the crown off.

"You look fabulous!" Naruto says as Tonton jumps into his arms.

He looks back into the mirror as he sees Sasuke. He turns back around.

"Well I guess it's time."

"Teme," Naruto says, "have your tied to explain to her once more?"

"Dobe, I can't. Every time I look at her eyes I see the hurt and betrayal. I know that I didn't do this for either of those reasons and that she doesn't know, but I wish I would've told her sooner. But there was also the chance that she wasn't the one. But you know?"

"Yea I know Teme. Have you told your majesty?"

"Yes. She knows and she understand." He says. "Well I have to go find father, mother and Itachi. I have to change, but first I'm going to tell them I'm going for a walk for a bit. I shouldn't be long."

"Alright." Said Naruto.

"Goodbye." Said Sasuke to Naruto as he petted Tonton who whined to him and nuzzled her head closer to his hand. "Finally wanted up to me huh? Good." Said Sasuke as she wagged her tail. With that Sasuke leaves.

We find ourselves back into a ballroom where many people are dancing. I'm a corner we find King Fugaku, queen Mikoto and Itachi as they wait for Sasuke. They see him walking up to them and meet him halfway.

"Oh Sasuke." Said Mikoto hugging Sasuke.

"Mother." Said Sasuke hugging her back. "Her majesty knows."

"Good." Said Fugaku. "Now go change and meet us back here for introductions. Hopefully she'll understand after we explain."

"Of course, but first I wanna take a walk to compose myself and clear my head." Said Sasuke.

"As you wish." Nodded Fugaku. He quickly grabbed Sasuke's arm before he left. "I know I haven't been that good of a father, but I'm proud of you. You surpassed my expectations."

"Thank you." Whispered Sasuke surprised. Soon he smiled a small smile.

Mikoto looked at them lovingly while Itachi smiled proudly at his little brother.

Behind red curtains we find Sakura peeking out at the dance floor. Eyes scanning the room.

"He's not out there." Said Sakura's grandmother as she walked up behind her.

"Oh I know he's not–who's not here grandmama?" She said looking back out the curtain.

"A remarkable young man. . .who found a music box." She said as she looked at Sakura from the corner of her eye.

"Nah! He's probably to busy spending all his reward money as fast as he can." She said venomously.

Her grandmother glanced at her and the looked back out the room. "Look at them dance." She said. "You were born into this world of glittering jewels and wonderful dressed, but I wonder if this is what you really want."

"Oh but it is grandmama!" She says quickly. "I found out who I am. I found you!"

"Yes you did find me and you'll always have me." She said as she walked up to Sakura. "But my dear, sometimes we must listen to our hearts and follow what it says. We must also listen to what others have to say. You might just be surprised to what they hold deep down." She said looking at Sakura. "My dear, he didn't take the money."

"He didn't?"

"Knowing that you are alive, and seeing the woman you have become brings me joy that I thought I would never feel again. Now sweetheart, go and find him and listen. He has a lot to say. Remember we will always have each other." With that she disappeared out the curtain and to the sea of dancing people.

"But grandmama," Sakura started but when she turned around she saw that her grandmother was gone. She opened the curtain a bit and tried to walk out only to go back in.

Soon she heard Tonton barking and running out the grand doors. She followed after the pup as quickly as she could. She ran down the stairs and around the fountain. The way she saw her Tonton go.

"Tonton." She says as she passes under and arc. Barely noticing it closing behind her and the gargoyles eyes vowing and eerie green.

Sasuke on the other hand is walking the other way, trying to get his thoughts all under control. _Well soon enough, we'll have to meet differently. I just hope she understands after my parents explain. I don't want to lose her, but if she chooses to separate herself them there's nothing I can do than just give her her space._ Thought Sasuke. He looked up and saw a strange green glow and chose to follow it.

Back with Sakura we see her still chasing after Tonton going further deep into the garden maze. She looks around hurriedly. Soon she finds Tonton and quickly picks her up as Tonton barks.

"Sakura." She heads someone say. She turns around and sees no one. She quickly he's up and starts running. Hearing the voice once more. She trips over herself as she sees a thorn branch become big. She gets up and quickly dusts herself off. She turns around as soon as she hears someone talk.

"Sakura, your highness. Look at what six years have done to us." Says Orochimaru approaching her. "You are a beautiful young woman, while I'm a rotting corpse."

"That gave she whispers."

"Last seen at a party like this."

"A curse."

"Followed by a tragic night on ice. Remember!" He says as his relic glows and covers everything. Unknown to both of them Sasuke was on his way.

"Orochimaru!" She says.

"Orochimaru," he says mimicking her. "Destroyed by your family, but what goes around comes around and around and around!" He says as his ghouls fly around Sakura tearing up hear dress.

"You're on your own!" Says Kabuto up from a gargoyle.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Says Sakura defiantly.

"I can fix that. Care for a swim under the ice? Say farewell Sakura!" He says as his relic glows once more and soon the part of the bridge where she stands starts to collapse. "No one can save you!"

"Wanna bet?" Says Sasuke as he punches Orochimaru straight in the face. He quickly slides down to Sakura and grabs a hold of her.

"Sasuke," she huffs, "if we live through this remind me to–"

"Thank me later." He says pulling her once more.

"Aw how sweet!" Says Orochimaru sarcastically. "Together again for the last time!" He yells Ashe pints his relic at Sasuke and pulls him up onto a Pegasus statue that come stop life. It flies down and tries Sasuke off. Sasuke fights him as he tries to escape to help Sakura. Orochimaru steps closer to Sakura and pulls her up the the hair and says, "farewell your highness." As he throws her down once more.

"Ah!" Sakura screams.

"Hold on!" Says Sasuke as he attacks the statue once more.

Tonton quickly bites Orochimaru only to have his ghouls after her too. Sasukequickly tries to jump in the water but the statue intervenes again.

"Long live the Harunos!" Orochimaru says as he doesn't see Sakura no more.

"You're right!" All eyes land on Sakura. "I couldn't have said it better myself!" She yells as she rushes to Orochimaru. She tackles him to the floor only to get thrown off. He's about to attach once more, by Tonton manages to get the relic out of his hands. It rolls towards Sakura who stops it with her foot as Orochimaru looks on wide eyed. The relic cracks a bit and the Pegasus breaks. Once of its heavy parts hitting Sasuke in the back of the head. "This is for Sasuke!" She says stomping on the relic once. "This is for my family!" She says stoping once more while Orochimaru tries to stop her. "And this, this is for you. Farewell!" With the final stomp she breaks the relic.

"No!" Orochimaru says as a green glow is let out and he withers away to ashes being blown away because of the wind.

"Sasuke!" She says rushing to his unconscious body. "Sasuke!" She tries one more time. Seeing that he's not responding she lays her head down on his chest and starts to cry. Soon she feels the rise of his chest and she looks up to see him trying to wake up. "Sasuke!" She says as his eyes open.

"Ow!" He says as she accidentally slaps him and then hugs him tight.

"Sorry." She began only to get interrupted.

"I know, I know, I know. All men are babies." He said.

She rolled her eyes. "I thought you were leaving?"

"Well not really."

"You mean you live in Konoha."

"Yes."

"So you didn't take the money?"

"I couldn't." He said honestly.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well you see. . ." He said, but was stopped by her finger.

They leaned in towards each other close to kissing but were interrupted by Tonton Ashe she barked and held the crown in her head.

"She's waiting."

"Grandmama will understand."

"Sakura," Sasuke said. "You must go back."

"But–"

"Everything will be explained. But you have to go back. You'll see me again. I just hope you won't hit me for a third time when you find out everything about me and a lot of other things."

"Fine." She giggled when he said about hitting him a third time. "But I better see you."

"You will." Now let's go back.

With that they soon walked back to Konoha's palace. Sakura not knowing what awaits her yet.

* * *

 **Well there you have chapter 7! I hope you liked it! One more chapter and it is over. I'm kinda sad, but at the same time happy. Keep a look out for the last chapter and also for my other remake. Mulan: the way of Naruto. That will also be SasuSaku. Of course many other caharacters. The sequel to that will bring out the girls of Konoha 12, but im not that far in yet ;) but be on the look out. Also, i may update later on today. I'm going to tackle chapter 8 after my update!  
**

 **Anyways, REVIEW! I want to know what you think!**

 **Ja~ne!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Well here is chapter 8, the last chapter. I'm sad that this is the finale T_T but like they said all good hings must come to an end. Well i hope you enjoy this! I honestly thought that it would be harder, but it wasn't since of course i knew how i wanted it to end since i first started writing this.**

 **Once again, i want to thank everyone who has been loyal to this fic since the beginning. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

 **Please read and review! Let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

Chapter 8: **Finale**

Sasuke and Sakura soon reach the grand doors of the palace. They walk in until Sasuke berifly stops.

"Sasuke?" Asks Sakura.

"Go, find your grandmother and get changed once again. Don't worry. I'm not leaving. I'll see you once again. Everything will be explained. Trust me."

"Ok." She said as she walked to find her grandmama.

Sasuke looks on as she disappears. He turns to walk to find his parents once more only to see them waiting. They smiled briefly as Naruto walked up to him and led him to the room to change. Once he was done he follows Naruto back to his parents. They stood next to Sakura's grandmother as everyone watched on. He quickly hid in the shadows, waiting for Sakura to come down once again.

Sakura on the other hand was back into a room and was changing once again with the help of the seamstress and Hinata. They quickly rushed to fix her up and in a matter of minutes they were finished.

"Well?" Asked Hinata.

"He said everything will be explained. Whatever that means."

"Sakura, just keep an open mind ok?" Said Hinata. Sakura nodded her head. "Everyone's missed you. Without you we couldn't be Konoha 12 again. Only Konoha 11 and even then it wasn't the same. It felt incomplete."

"Well now that he's gone, there will be no more fear or looking over our shoulders." Sakura smiled. "Now let's go. I'm sure grandmama is waiting for the I introductions!"

They quickly rushed down the steps. Once they reached the bottom they stopped to compose themselves. Hinata stepped out and soon Sakura heard her speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Started Hinata. "Let us introduce you the long lost princess of his imperial majesty and empress, princess Sakura!"

With that Sakura walked out and everyone clapped. Many murmurs were heard, but most of them were of how she's grown and how beautiful she has become. Sakura bowed and soon dancing was resumed. Sakura turned around to face her grandmother and saw that she wasn't alone.

"Sakura," she started, "I want you to meet the Uchihas. They're the rulers of Konoha. This is King Fugaku," she said as he came before her and took her hand and kissed it, "this is his wife Queen Mikoto," Mikoto stepped forward and hugged Sakura tightly that Sakura thought she was going to faint, "the elder prince Itachi," Itachi stepped forward and did the same as his father o my with a wink added to the end, "and lastly the second prince, the younger son, Sasuke."

Sakura gasped as Sasuke stepped out in all his glory. He bowed and grabbed a hold of her hand and kissed it. His lips lingered as he stared at her. Soon he straightened as he said, "I told you we'd meet again soon."

Once she was out of shock she asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I can explain that." Said Fugaku as he stepped forward. "You see we were there when it all happened. Once the siege was happening we focused on getting everyone out. You had gone after your music box and your grandmother went after you. Sasuke of course was wondering around looking for the both of you, but mainly you. He found you and quickly pushed you through the secret passageway. He tried to fight them off by they knocked him out. Itachi found him and picked him up along with the music box. He kept that with him all the time. He shouldn't let no one touch it. Word soon got to us that your grandmother made it here fine, by without you. Eye witnesses had said that your hand slipped, but they couldn't see where you landed. So of course we all agreed that once Sasuke was sixteen he was to look for you by any means necessary, that where the fake auditions and fake con came about. It was all under my orders to find you. I had promised your father that should anything happen to them, we would protect you. I mean, you are Sasuke bethrothed. That is of course if you accept. We won't force you."

"But what does Naruto have to do with this?" Sakura asked trying to wrap her head around all of what was being said.

"Well when I found out what was being planned I stepped forward to help. I mean if I didn't, Teme wouldn't have found you or even if he did you would've walked away long ago." Said Naruto. "Also, I wanted my best friend back. Sak, we missed you. Shikamaru stopped cloud gazing, Neji has become even more closed off, Ino shops but not as much as she used to, and Tenten missed the small adventures you guys had when you would disappear. They're all here."

"Really?" She asked amazed.

"Sakura!" Shouts were heard.

She turned around and saw a mass of four people running towards them. Soon she was being hugged by four different bodies and mumbles were being heard but not understood. Once they broke away she looked at each one of them. One was a pineapple shaped head guy who she remembers as Shikamaru. Good strategist, good Prince, and a great best friend. The other was a blonde, girlfriend to Shikamaru, loves shopping amd anything that has to do with being a princess and walking all around the garden; also the second loudest as the first is Naruto. Soon follows neji, second best strategist, amazing Prince, awesome best friend and the perfect boyfriend to Tenten. Lastly was Tenten, great princess, tomboyish, loves hanging out with Hinata and the other girls and loves going on adventures when she sneaks out with Sakura.

"Guys!" Said Sakura hugging them once again. "I've missed you."

"And we have missed you."

"Well looks like you know who you are now Sakura." Sakura turned around and liked at Sasuke. "Now I have one question."

"Yes?"

"Do you forgive me for everything?"

"Oh Sasuke!" She said as she rushed to hug him, burying her face in his chest as he hugged her back tightly, head in between her neck and shoulder. "Of course! But it should be me that should ask for your forgiveness. I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you. If I did all of this would've been avoided."

"It's alright. Now my last question," he said pulling his head up to look at her. "Will you have me? Will you become mine?"

She teared up as she said, "Yes! Of course I will. But shouldn't we court first though?"

"Hey Naruto wouldn't you say is being together all this time is courting enough?" Asks Sasuke smirking at Sakura as she blushed.

"I would say so! Dattebayo!" Naruto said as he placed his arm around Hinata. That other two guys following quit with their own girls.

"So?" Asked Sasuke. "Still want to court."

"Nah!" She said as she giggled.

"Father, mother, your grace," said Sasuke as he and Sakura faced them, "we would like to get married in a weeks time."

"Of course!" They all said.

"Let me and your grandmother take care of everything!" Squealed Mikoto, Sakura's grandmother nodding her head.

"And I will marry you." Said Fugaku.

"I of course will walk Sakura down in place of her father." Said Itachi.

Sakura smiled and had tears in her eyes which she quickly wiped away. The others said they would be her bridal party. Soon music started playing.

"May I have this dance?" Asked Sasuke. Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto following suit.

"Yes." Said Sakura and so did the other girls.

Soon they all started dancing as the rest of the crowd dispersed to give them room. Soon only Sakura and Sasuke began to sing.

 _"We were strangers_

 _Starting out on a journey_

 _Never dreaming_

 _What we'd have to go through_

 _Now here we are_

 _And I'm suddenly standing_

 _At the beginning with you_

 _No one told me_

 _I was going to find you_

 _Unexpected_

 _What you did to my heart_

 _When I lost hope_

 _You were there to remind me_

 _This is the start"_

Naruto and the others stopped dancing and moved to where King Fugaku and the others were at. They stood there watching as Sakura and Sasuke danced to their song.

 _"And..._

 _Life is a road_

 _And I want to keep going_

 _Love is a river_

 _I wanna keep flowing_

 _Life is a road_

 _Now and forever_

 _Wonderful journey_

 _I'll be there_

 _When the world stops turning_

 _I'll be there_

 _When the storm is through_

 _In the end I wanna be standing_

 _At the beginning with you_

 _We were strangers_

 _On a crazy adventure_

 _Never dreaming_

 _How our dreams would come true_

 _Now here we stand_

 _Unafraid of the future_

 _At the beginning with you_

 _And..._

 _Life is a road_

 _And I want to keep going_

 _Love is a river_

 _I wanna keep flowing_

 _Life is a road_

 _Now and forever_

 _Wonderful journey_

 _I'll be there_

 _When the world stops turning_

 _I'll be there_

 _When the storm is through_

 _In the end I wanna be standing_

 _At the beginning with you"_

Sasuke spun her and she was back to chest with him as he moved them from side to side as they continued to sing to each other.

 _"I knew there was somebody somewhere_

 _Like me alone in the dark_

 _Now I know my dream will live on_

 _I've been waiting so long_

 _Nothing's gonna tear us apart!"_

Soon Sakura was facing Sasuke again as they counties to waltz, not realizing that everyone was watching. Both were in their own little world as they kept going.

 _"And..._

 _Life is a road_

 _And I want to keep going_

 _Love is a river_

 _I wanna keep flowing_

 _Life is a road_

 _Now and forever_

 _Wonderful journey_

 _I'll be there_

 _When the world stops turning_

 _I'll be there_

 _When the storm is through_

 _In the end I wanna be standing_

 _At the beginning with you_

 _Hey ay ay_

 _Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

 _Love is a river I wanna keep going on!_

 _Starting out on a journey_

 _Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

 _Love is river I wanna keep flowing_

 _In the end I wanna be standing_

 _At the beginning with you. . ._

 _Hmmmmm"_

Soon Sakura placed both her hands on Sasuke's face as he brought her closer. Every bystander watching were holding in their breathes. Soon they kissed. Everything they wanted to say conveyed right there in that one kiss that they wanted since they first waltzed together on that boat. Once they both needed breaths did they separate.

A week later and we find ourselves outside Konoha palace as everyone, royalty or not, we're standing outside waiting for the newly wedded couple to come out. Out stepped Sakura and Sasuke and behind them their friends and family. They kissed in front of everyone (one of many of course) as they all three rice at them as per tradition. It was heard that once Fugaku stepped down Sasuke would take place as King and Sakura his queen. Itachi has declined knowing that his brother would do better, instead he chose to be Sasuke's advisor. Naruto, two months later, married Hinata. Shikamaru, married Ino, five months after Sasuke and Sakura. Neji married Tenten eight months after them. Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji, although he wasn't really a prince since Hinata was the princess, but since she married Naruto and Hanabi didn't want to become a queen, the crown was passed to him, also were going to be come kings once the previous kings stepped down. Peace was once restored and they all lived happily. Well why wouldn't they? Sasuke finally found Sakura and Sakura finally found her family, but mainly she found the love of her life. Now from here only life can go forward.

 _"It's the perfect ending some say. But I, Sakura, think this is only the beginning of something truly beautiful."_

* * *

 **There you have it. It has finally become The End. I'm sad that this is over, but I'm also happy. I have two new rewrites that I'm planning anf if all goes according to plan, then I hope ill have an uodate up of my new stories tomorrow. We will see.  
**

 **Well i hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Review! Let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks to everyone who read, viewed, favorited, alerted, reviewed. You guys made me happy!**

 **Off to my new adventure. . .MULAN: The Naurto way!**

 **Ja~ne!**

 **Lots of LOVE,**

 **Giulietta**


End file.
